Fallen Meteor to Star
by Miss Macabre Grey
Summary: Gakupo is one of the best talent agents around. Piko is the very strange boy he meets on a once normal night. Something's definitely off about a boy with a USB tail, but as Gakupo gets to know him and his backstory, the tail might seem almost normal.
1. Charging by the Bar

After all these months, I finally made this blasted story! Well, I made chapter one. Expect near all vocaloids mentioned, even Engloids! It's GakuPiko focused, but not the ONLY pairing, as there are traces of Kaito/Len and Gakupo/Len. Maybe others as the story develops. Please enjoy!  
><strong><br>*Meteors***

Gakupo Kamui was more than grateful to be home. It had been a long day and he wanted nothing more than to just relax and sleep. Even though he was still young, Gakupo was talented in various areas, landing him his job as one of top music companies in the world, Vocal Crypt.

Not to say he didn't like his job, in fact he loved it very much, but it was so tiring. He was the best talent scout available and signed on plenty of renowned artists from various regions like Hatsune Miku or even Big Al. Still, it got rather dreary continuously telling people that they had no talent and to stop bothering him or that they have amazing chances only for it to not work out.

Gakupo untied his long iris-tinted hair from his ponytail and crashed on the couch as soon as he saw it. The day proved to be one of those times he was grateful he spent more money and went with modern comfort rather than classic samurai for his home. Not to say there weren't samurai decorations like his prized sword over the bed or classic armor, but nothing beat being closer to modern times with technology and comfort.

Or so he thought before a persistent ring came from his phone right as sleep was within reach. Knowing almost immediately who would call him at 9:40 at night, Gakupo saved himself the annoyance and picked up.

"What is it now, Kaito? I just got home." He answered lowly.

"Aw, come on! If you're tired, all the more reason to say yes to me! Let's go out for ice cream! It's been forever! I know a great new place! It's like an ice cream bar and a normal bar! It's great! So we can relax and eat and drink the night away~! How about it?" Kaito offered radiating eagerness Gakupo knew he would give into eventually.

"I say I don't know how you aren't fat with an ice cream gut. Besides, you know you can't hold liquor, and you get brain freezes easily."

"No way! That was one time because it was against Meiko! You know how she drinks, but I couldn't just back down! And I know how to pace myself with ice cream! I savor it, thank you!"

"Kaito, I'm tired." finally Gakupo heard a sigh on the other line.

"Look, Gakupo... Please come out with me? Ever since... that thing we don't even try act like friends anymore. I know you're tired, but it'll be fun! Please?" Kaito pleaded making good note of the guilt and hurt in his voice he's used many times before.

"I... Fine. Where's the place?" he knew he couldn't win.

"Eeee! Thank you! It'll be great! Thanks, Gaku-chan! It's the new one around the corner from work, Vana-Ice! It won't take but five minutes to get there! See ya soon!" Kaito explained eagerly before hanging up.

Gakupo vaguely remembered where exactly the place was and decided it was fairly close. It wouldn't be more than a ten minute drive, so he could make Kaito wait some while he freshened up.

He got up and neatly brushed his hair back into a now low ponytail and washed his face with water. Something in his gut made him know something was going to make this an eventful night, and he needed to be as refreshed as possible.

Gakupo changed into more formal clothes with only a tight navy blue shirt, a white with purple trim jacket and matching pants before heading out. Gakupo really did love driving at night sometimes. The city's bright lights appeared on places that one wouldn't even suspect in the daytime. People still bursted with life and filled the streets besides the late hour and Gakupo always marveled at the way the world changed from natural daylight to neon skies.

Gakupo arrived quickly and saw Kaito waiting eagerly outside the door looking like the giddy fool he always did, which made finding the place much easier for Gakupo. He parked his car near the front of the bar and met up with his blunette friend.

"Gaku-chaaaaan! You took so long! Come in, the place is unusually clear tonight!" Kaito hollered no longer playing with the ends of his blue scarf that complimented his blue trimmed coat.

"I needed to get ready. Just calm down; I need something to drink," Gakupo replied going inside before his friend with a small smile.

"Well just take a seat, and we'll drink the night away! And have ice cream! They even have eggplant ice cream~"

At those key words Gakupo loosened up much more. The elder male drank and ate the odd ice cream until he could feel the slight buzz hit him. "Hey... Kaito... How're y'and Len doin' nowadays?"

"Him...? Oh, h-he's finishing up his la-last year of high school s-so he's super busy. I miss him s'muuuuuch~! He has the mo-most adorable coming face~! It's the cutest thing~!" Kaito drunkenly answered, face red from the alcohol.

"Oh... Is he doin' well in school?" Gakupo asked trying to ignore the slight pain from Kaito's statement.

"Huh? Oh! Yeah! L'ke all top sc'res and ever'thing! Da only thing he complains 'bout really is dat he mi-misses you. A l't, Gaku-chan~! You need t'see him. Been years," Kaito tried to scold past the stutters.

Gakupo didn't really feel like replying. He really should go see the little blond but he couldn't even after all the time that passed. What, two years? Three? It still made him hurt. Or maybe that was his incoming headache. "Mm... Damn... I've only had like... four beers. I dun even like beer that much... Y'okay Kaito?" Gakupo asked with only the minor slur. His tolerance was pretty good, but he also had a bit of some brain-freeze that irritated his head.

"Weee~!" Kaito exclaimed spinning around on the barstool before falling hard onto the ground.

"Hey, I think I'm going to stop your friend there for tonight. On the beer and the ice cream..." a young woman with silvery long hair tied in a low bow stated. Kaito probably wiped away the rest of her ice cream supplies in one sitting. "How are you feeling, sir?"

"Probably not fit t' drive, but I can walk 'kay," Gakupo answered trying to get his friend from the floor. "I'll set him up wid a cab." he told the woman giving her the order money and tip. "See ya later, miss," Gakupo called out behind trying to support Kaito out the door.

"Thanks. Get home safely. Come back soon; your friend is a great spender!" she said waving them off with genuine sweetness.

"Neee~! Gaku-Chan! I feel whoozy! Catch meh if I fall?" Kaito laughed out tripping constantly.

Gakupo sighed and rubbed his temples. Drunken Kaito was even worse than regular Kaito. Still, the violet haired man was able to call a cab for his friend and paid for the drive. "Stop struggling or I'm letting y' fall right on your face. Now get in da taxi 'nd try to sleep off yer hangover." he ordered shutting the door of the taxi and waving bye to his friend. All that was left was to go to his car and drive home. Not a great idea to do but he was only buzzed slightly, honest!

His car... Surely his car wasn't the one with the hood popped open and a mysterious hooded figure plugging something to the battery, right?

"What the? HEY! You there!" Gakupo screamed running as best he could to the now surprised figure.

The hooded person looked around and saw the livid Gakupo after him. What was assumed to be a male grabbed at a cord connected to the battery in panic and tried to run. Somehow the wire got in his way and he tripped enabling Gakupo to catch up.

"H-hey! What are you doing? Wh-who do you think you are?" Gakupo panted holding onto what he could tell was definitely a boy's body tightly. All his past tipsiness replaced by hard, sober logic.

The boy looked up from the ground and willingly went up when Gakupo forced him back on his feet. "I-I'm sorry, sir! I just! Um! I-I! -Please don't hold me so tightly! It hu-hurts!" the boy cried tearing up what looked like in sincerity. Gakupo felt bad now. The boy looked so young. 17, maybe? His eyes were huge with two beautifully breathtaking colors. One was a shade of sea green and one cerulean Gakupo had never seen before. The dirty hood was falling off and showed his immaculate snow-white hair with a (begrudgingly) adorable "P" cowlick. Gakupo couldn't imagine the innocent looking boy even bringing himself to take a cookie from the cookie jar, let alone messing with someone else's car.

"I... I'm sorry?" Gakupo gasped out, not knowing if one should really be apologizing to a potential hi-jacker.

"Oh! Nononono! I'm the sorry one! I didn't even ask! I-I just got so scared and desperate! I swear if I knew who this car belonged to I'd have asked! Thanks for not already trying to turn me in! A-and the charge was great!" the boy stuttered out trying not to make eye-contact. "Are you mad, sir?"

"I... um... I'm Gakupo, not 'sir'. Who are you? What were you doing to my car, exactly?" Gakupo asked gently, fearing that if his voice was too loud the boy would suddenly shatter.

"Oh! I am so s-sorry, sir! Does this mean you are upset with me? Please forgive me, Mister Gakupo! I, well, I guess you can call me Piko? I'm Utatane Piko... I guess... I mean! I am! It's just I didn't really go by name before and-! Oh! I was charging-with your battery- I mean!" Piko tried to explain but spoke faster than Gakupo could keep up with. Gakupo noticed how Piko's voice broke record highness when he talked fast. The voice Gakupo heard before was effeminate, but still held a male charm to it. Piko was clearly a boy, but the way his voice squeaked to such girlish tones would have made Gakupo chuckle and second guess, but his mind was on other matters.

"What? What do you mean?" it was all so strange. What was the boy, Piko, even going on about. Gakupo finally decided to examine Piko's features more closely.

Piko's hood looked torn and faded. His black pants were shreded and low, one pant side completely tore off at the knee. Both the hood and pants were also painfully obvious to see several sizes too big. Gakupo would have assumed Piko would also be wearing too large of sneakers, but was going around barefoot. Small cuts and bruises riddled the young boy's feet and exposed leg too much for Gakupo to overlook and sighed. A few moments later Gakupo saw the cord that had made Piko trip. It unexpectedly resembled a lot like a USB jack at the end that made Gakupo's still somewhat buzzed mind livid with curiosity.

"Y-you're staring!" Piko exclaimed with a blush all over his cheeks. "Can you let me leave now! I won't do anything bad! I didn't mean to do something bad this time! Sw-swear!"

"Sorry? I can't just let you leave, though," Gakupo explained in a daze. He couldn't help himself anymore; he wanted to pull on that big unusual wire.

With one swift pull Gakupo yanked on the wire only to watch Piko slip to the floor with a high yell.

"Ah! Y-y-you big jerk! Wh-why did you do that!" Piko looked like he was about to cry, and Gakupo felt like the biggest asshole in the world. The wire was connected to Piko somehow? "I didn't mean to make you mad! Tr-tripping isn't nice!"

Gakupo kneeled down and wiped away some of the near tears. "Shh, shh. I didn't mean to. I didn't know you'd fall if I tried to examine the wire. Will you be okay?" he words were soft and sweet to Piko.

Never had the younger been talked to with such real concern, and he felt like melting into Gakupo's oh-so-soft touch. "Mr... Gakupo?" Piko asked staring longingly at the man hovered over him, "Will you mind if I come with you?" Piko asked, tears and pain long forgotten. Sure, it was spontaneous, but Piko would rather chance himself with the seemingly nice stranger than "rough it" on the streets again.

"What?" was all that was asked from the surprised male.

"You. I want to stay with you! I'll be good! I can do anything from mowing the grass to doing laundry! I'll be a silent ghost; you won't even know I'm there! Unless you see me helping out!"

"I can't just take you in! I just met you! Wouldn't your parents worry?"

Piko frowned and looked away. "No. I was not created with parents. Sure, 'they' would worry over me, but I can't go back! Please do not let those people take me!" Piko cried out desperately holding onto Gakupo's jacket.

Gakupo figured that Piko was some new-age orphan trying to get away from some crappy previous life. The purple haired male did not even know any orphanages around, but he couldn't imagine the boy from some juvenile center or the like. With eyes as longing and clouded as Piko's, Gakupo did not want the younger to go on alone. By his clothes, it was impressive he made it for so long in a dangerous such a dangerous city.

A reluctant sigh escaped Gakupo's lips and then a smile. "You need to let go of me. I can't exactly take you home with me when you won't let me up," he said lightheartedly. The giant grin that plastered itself on Piko's scuffed face beamed straight to Gakupo's heart. Gakupo truly did not mind saying yes to the other if it meant he saw that glorious smile.

"Re-really? Yay! Mr. Gakupo is the best!" Piko chirped hugging Gakupo tighter until the older until he was gasping "O-oh! Sorry! I'll get off," the white-haired boy said with a deep blush on his face.

Gakupo shrugged and got the two back up. Piko continued to stare at him like he was a saint and, truthfully, unnerved Gakupo. Piko was the definition a random encounter, and he still had plenty of questions, but Gakupo knew he would have to get those answers at a later time because now he needed to get the boy off the unforgiving street life.

"Don't think I don't expect you to explain yourself, Piko. I'm taking you to my place so you can shower and rest for the night, but tomorrow, if I don't like what I hear, I'm kicking you out," Gakupo meant it, too. His buzzed mind needed a break from any pestering thoughts, but he knew he still needed to observe the stranger he put in the passenger side of his car carefully.

"Yes, Mr. Gakupo. Thank you for even this much..."

***Meteor*  
><strong>  
>Gakupo got out of his car still warily and locked it up when Piko hopped out, as well. His eyes grew shockingly larger at the sight of just the outside of Gakupo's apartment complex. When Gakupo led him inside, Piko could swear he heard the dirt on him hit the shiny ground with a squeak. Every step made Piko self-conscious and awkward when he did receive a few dirty glances from the obviously high-class people around him.<p>

"I-I shouldn't be here! You shouldn't have someone like me around! You must be a trillionare to afford this! I can't believe I asked you to let me stay! You must have people after you all the time!" Piko gushed out in the elevator they had managed to get for themselves until they got to Gakupo's floor. "I-I'm not a ho-hooker, you know! If you only let me come for sex I can promise you I wouldn't be very good! I'm just a virgin, and I'm easily wounded! You wouldn't want me to have se-"

"Stop. You're going to clean yourself up and relax. That's all you're here for. I can afford the extra person pretty well, so you're no trouble, and I'm _not_ some predator." Gakupo cut in explaining his intentions for bringing Piko inside again.

The doors to the elevator opened and Gakupo led Piko into his flat. Gakupo smirked inwardly as the smaller's jaw dropped like he never saw anything so nice. Though that idea might have been true, Gakupo did not entertain guests often so liked thinking they were impressed with his home.

"You... live here? Mr. Gakupo must live in heaven and work for the devil to have a place like this!" the snowy haired boy noted with stars almost visible in his eyes. The comment made Gakupo wonder the exact origin of such a phrase was and what the boy must have been through to say it, but decided to ask later.

"The shower is down the hall. There are clean towels inside the closet in there. Hot water is the knob on the right. Go on, then. I'll make you something to eat," Gakupo didn't know what the younger would like to eat, but he doubt he'd get any complaints.

Piko couldn't bring his legs to move from his spot. His cryptic eyes still hid answers to questions Gakupo wouldn't even think of asking. His mouth hanged dry, ready to speak, but no words came out. Piko never even felt his legs finally jump from the ground and onto Gakupo. He wrapped his shorter arms around Gakupo's waist and clung tightly. Gakupo thought it was an attack before the surprisingly soft white hair nuzzled into his neck affectionately.

"You are so nice, Mr. Gakupo! I want to live here forever! Please never let those evil people take me! I love it here!" Piko flushed out the request, hugging Gakupo to near death.

"Pi...ko. Let go... Choking...!"

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I really am! Don't be mad! I'll take you to the sofa to rest! I'll even make dinner! Please don't send me away!" Piko cried out apologetically.

Gakupo shook his head no, but too late as he was already being carried off my Piko's abnormal strength. Piko picked him off from the ground in one swift motion and carried him bridal style like Gakupo's larger and heavier body was nothing more than a large pillow.

"Piko, I could have moved around myself," Gakupo scolded half-heartedly as Piko plopped him on the sofa. "I'm perfectly able to walk, so don't try so hard. Besides," Gakupo said in a more teasing voice, "You really do need a shower. You got dirt all over me, and I smelled you a bit too much when you carried me."

"Eep! I'll fix that right away, Mr. Gakupo! Sorry!" that was all Piko called out when he rushed to the bathroom in literally a blink of an eye. Gakupo figured Piko must be used to running to get to such a speed, so shrugged it off. The violette was more shocked Piko didn't break anything on the way.

Gakupo really was half serious about the dirt thing, though. Piko really needed to clean up and wipe away the muck that tainted his innocent body. His once spotless white coat had dirt and unspeakable grime in various areas Piko had touched him. There was a trail of dirt made by the footprints Piko left from the door to sofa to bathroom.

Gakupo decided he needed to clean up after Piko's unintentional mess before cooking. The younger would probably have to take a long shower, so he'd have time to clean. He started with the front door. It was an easy sweep, but it was long as Gakupo actually had a large apartment area. After he had the floor practically sparkling to the sofa, Gakupo went to rid the marks to he bathroom, but slowed once he heard a voice from the other side of the bathroom door.

Gakupo chuckled at first. Piko sang the intro of whatever song smoothly and sweetly, but it still held a lot of youthfulness in it. Gakupo's smile faded once a very brief pause was made in the song and Piko's voice deepened drastically. He sounded much older and breathtaking. Where the previous part was cute and moving, this new part lured Gakupo in and swept him up into uncharted places by just sound.

The ending was in that same suave voice, but with simple "la"s for lyrics. Gakupo heard a finishing note that went a bit higher and feminine, but still stood in awe. Only when Piko started a different, more upbeat tune did Gakupo snap out of his daze and remembered to finish sweeping.

Memorized the entire time by Piko's singing, Gakupo brought himself to prepare a simple dinner of noodles and eggs with some vegetables. The violette was hungry, so making a small meal was in his best interest, as well. Plus, it seemed nutritious and safe enough for his new houseguest.

Gakupo set the meal on the table with plates and waited for Piko to come out. The white-haired boy still kept singing, but the song was familiar and a version of Melt, something the younger probably picked up around the streets with its catchy tunes everywhere. The shower seemed to turn off and Gakupo heard shifting in the bathroom signifying Piko finished.

"Mr. Gakupo? A-are you there?" his voice called out from just outside the bathroom.

Gakupo went over to see what his guest needed and paused in front of the door, remembering something important.

Piko poked his snowy head out with a red flush covering his body. Slowly the younger stepped out in only a towel around his waist and his plug in his hand, shifting it around uncomfortably.

"I need clothes, Mr. Gakupo. I-I'm uneasy just leaving on a towel," Piko's flush almost seemed to get brighter as he felt Gakupo's gaze lock onto his near bare form.

The filth was now finally removed to reveal smooth porcelain skin and muscles. Piko was far from ripped, but his lithe body was properly defined in an easily masculine way that suited his young, but mature age. The cuts and bruises seemed less extensive now that the skin around them looked less grungy and near infection. Gakupo was finally starting to really understand just how attractive the younger male was. The pink flush only made the already awkward image verging on erotic for the elder male.

"I-I see! I'll get you some!" Gakupo said in a rush heading to his room, fighting the tingling reaction his body had over the recent encounter.

Piko followed Gakupo instinctively, not questioning the fact going in another male's, practically a stranger, room practically nude was wrong at all.

Gakupo did not even notice his close follower until he turned around to shut his door, surprised to say the least a how the very close to naked and very wet boy got to him. Gakupo was torn between pushing the other out and pulling him closer, but ultimately turned back around and tossed Piko a shirt and boxer. The shirt matched the boxers with a light blue strip that ran down the sleeves the same shade as the boxers, which had white trimming like the main color of the long-sleeved shirt.

"Just wear that for now. It'll be big on you, but it's from when I was younger and smaller," he explained not looking at Piko directly, but saw the boy have no qualms letting the towel drop to the floor as he slid on the underpants easily with the shirt.

"H-hey! I thought you said you felt uncomfortable in just a towel around me! Why strip right here?"

Piko blinked twice and tilted his head slightly, as if speaking words of confusion just with the expression on his face. "But that was then. I didn't like the feeling of the moist towel around me to slip off with you around. You weren't really looking at me then, and you gave me clean clothes. I haven't worn something clean and dry in so long, I-I thought I'd be alright! I'm sorry, Mr. Gakupo! Plus, why would you give me clothes if you'd get rid of them later? Mr. Gakupo is a smart man and wouldn't do something so counter productive, right?"

Gakupo sighed and nodded. The violette should not have expected any less an answer from his odd guest. "I understand. Let's just... eat dinner. I have something to ask you when we're done."

Piko's eyes went a bit wider win worry. "B-but Mr. Gakupo! You said you'd at least let me stay the night before you asked weird questions!"

"I know, but this is a new one that doesn't have to do so much about your backstory. So come eat."

Gakupo led them to the food, and both parties remained silent. Piko ate slower than Gakupo, to the cook's distress with a pestering question buzzing in his head, and ate more. Gakupo figured Piko never ate such a meal in at least a long while, and so understood why Piko took long with the meal. The whitette savored every cheap-meal bite like it was made from a gourmet chef-god. The sight made Gakupo satisfied for some reason and he laughed when Piko finally announced his fullness and inability to have any more with noodles over his mouth.

"Wh-why does Mr. Gakupo laugh at me?"

"Heh, you missed some," he said pointing a graceful finger between his cheek and mouth as a hint.

"O-oh!" Piko got the hint and wiped away the noodles with a flush forming in its spot. "Oh... Um... And about your question, Mr. Gakupo?" he asked with his glossy two-toned orbs.

"Ah, that," Gakupo started out slowly, "Piko, you wanted to know what I do for a living, right?" Gakupo saw the expected nod, "I'm a collector of great people. And it might be early, but you're very special, Piko. You're... different from most people that walk down busy roads that stick out no more than the person beside them."

"D-does this have a point, M-Mr. Gakupo?"

"Yes, it does," he said suavely, getting closer to Piko so he can hear every sound more clearly from the angel-faced boy. "Sing for me."

***Meteors***

So if anyone is wondering why the first chapter sucked so bad, it's because I ALWAYS suck at first chapters. They do get MUCH, MUCH better, but I never liked starting a story as much as finishing one. I do really recommend you stick around. You'll learn Gakupo and Len's backstory as well as Piko's tail! Various things happen, but I'm not ENTIRELY sure on the ending, but I definitely have one or two considerations for the more distant future chapters and possible conclusions.

Titles also escape me. I based this on what I think is Piko's first original song/PV _Meteor Words_. The song Gakupo heard him singing is called_ [Utatane Piko] Falling, The Star Light [From Atelier Rorona: The Alchemist of Arland]_. It's easily one of my favorite Piko songs. The song I personally think of after he sang that was _[Piko Utatane] Toosenbo (Off Limits), _both on Youtube and DEFINITELY recommended listens.

Scarletmaid better be happy (person who inspired me to really make this on dA). Well, I hope she is. She's apparently been waiting for months, so... .

COMMENTS LOVED AND REQUESTED! Dx There's not enough GakuPiko fans in the world, I've noticed! Prove me wrong and please leave comments!


	2. Spice and Beanie Boy

**Hey! I didn't take five months to update! It would be up sooner, but this story is so hard to write. GakuPiko is just one of the things I love, but hate to write about! DX Schoolwork + other stories + SUCKINESS IN MY LIFE!**

***Meteors***

"Mister... Gakupo?" Piko exclaimed with his face reddening across his face to his ears. Gakupo scooted so close that it alone was enough to make the timid boy flush, but the way the elder male commanded the question sent shivers down Piko's spine. "I... I cannot sing! It's late! W-we should sleep now! I'd be too delirious to sound even remotely nice, anyway!"

"I doubt that, Piko. Anything. Sing anything at all. I want to hear you," Gakupo said taking Piko's chin in his hand and forcing their eyes to meet in a hard gaze.

"I... give me a minute to think of something!" Piko shouted shaking his head out of the stare. He looked at a blank wall away from Gakupo while he thought of a song to sing. Without much thought of the song's meaning, Piko sang the first thing that came to mind.

_"Wake up at 4 am, I hear your ringtone on my cellphone  
>Pick up and hear you say 'So where'd you run off, and with who?'<br>I make excuses just as readily as I know you do  
>It's just the one-night stand that I look forward to,"<em> Piko smoothly sang in a lower tone to match the suave way the words were when he first heard them. Gakupo seemed dumbstruck, but not in an entirely bad way, so he continued.

_"It's so cliché to say you're my only,  
>But don't you know you're just someone new<br>Another fling; you were looking for that, too, after all_

_"You want my love, you do, I know that you do  
>So I will give, I'll give it all up to you<br>I see it in your eyes, you feel it burning up the room  
>The taste of my spices is yours today<em>

_"I call you up and say I want to talk to you directly  
>You laugh and say you'll meet me soon as you can- right on cue<br>I've been with lots of girls and I know how to get what I want  
>So irresistible, there's no way I can lose<em>

_It's so cliché to say you're my only-_ Why are you laughing?" Piko shouted out loudly at the giggling violette across from him.

"N-nothing! I-it's just too... CUTE!" Gakupo explained between chuckles. "You... singing _Spice_, of all things in the world, is just priceless. It took me awhile to catch the song, but you really do sing very well, Piko. I thought there was no way anyone could consider that of all songs cute!"

"It's not cute! It was manly and amazing! Say it! It was!" Piko ordered with his face finally at max blush levels with denial written all over his face.

Gakupo only laughed a bit more in response before calming down to almost natural serenity. "Yes, yes. Your voice is truly something special, Piko- in a great way. You are very talented. I remember when I first heard the original of that song and how sad it made me, but it was nice to hear it from you. I bet you can get all the girls now," Gakupo teased, reverting back to a lighter mood.

"Mmm! Stop saying such embarrassing things, Mr. Gakupo!"

"Heh. You really are cute, Piko," Gakupo said poking the younger's nose. "I've heard what I needed to for now, time for sleep. I need to make your bed, too."

"Do I get to sleep with you?" Piko asked somewhere between hopeful and fearful.

Gakupo shook his head and chuckled again. "Nope. Sofa for you. You could kill me in my sleep for all I know."

"I would never!" Piko yelled in horror. "Mr. Gakupo is the nicest thing I've ever met! I never want to have him leave me!" the snowy-haired boy exasperated out while he went over and clung to Gakupo's side desperately.

Gakupo patted Piko's soft head and slowly rubbed his back to ease. "Don't worry. I just like to tease you. I don't mind having you around, but we have only just met. Go to sleep now so we can get more familiar tomorrow. Okay?" Gakupo saw Piko's reluctant nod and smiled. "Good. Now off you go," he said putting down a few pillows and blanket on his couch.

Piko got in and snuggled himself in the purple cushions the best he could as he was at least a good meter longer than his sleeping area. Gakupo took a bit of pity on the boy as he tucked Piko in a more comfortable position.

Piko blushed when Gakupo tucked him in near his lower body, but didn't complain. The mere thought filled Piko with warmth blankets could bring and a tingle throughout his body. Gakupo still hovered over like a doting parent even after tucking Piko with a cross between gentle and wounded expression. Slowly the elder male leaned down to kiss the whitette's forehead.

"Sleep well, Piko. Sweet dreams."

Then in a brief moment Gakupo's presence was already missing from the room, leaving a confused and lonely Piko in solitude.

"You sleep well, too, Gakupo... You will surely be in my dreams tonight."

***Meteors***

"Hmm... No, I'm not really a coffee person, Lily... No, Miku. Jus' 'cause your skirt's low doesn't mean people think yer a slut... Stop picking on Ryuto, Gumi! Mmm... You look cute today, Len... Kaito, if you eat my soba one more time I'm slashing you open... Mmmm. Piko... who are YOU?" a very startled Gakupo yelled out the last note in pain while still mostly in his dream state.

The violette looked around for the reason for the sudden pain, and found it quickly as he saw a peacefully sleeping Piko (which he was slightly bitter that the other had nerve to loom so innocent) giving various tugs to his hair. Gakupo failed to realize how he didn't wake up before as Piko practically sprawled himself on his chest like he was an oversized pillow. A slight trail of drool leaked from Piko's parted lips that were all too close to the elder's nipples (Gakupo only slept in boxer shorts). Gakupo decided Piko looked too innocent in a position only lovers should be woken up in so gave the unsuspecting boy a half shove that had the smaller almost land on the floor.

"Wh-what? Where am I? I-I!" Piko fretted turning his head every which way in hopes to assess the situation. A bright flush graced his otherwise pale cheeks as realization of where he was sank in. "I-Im so sorry! This won't happen again, Mr. Gakupo! I'm sure it was all subconscious with me trying to find a more comfy place to sleep! Er! Are you upset?"

Gakupo shook his head and stretched. When the elder checked the clock he realized the clock read about an hour earlier than when he normally woke up, but he decided there would be no going back to sleep and just got out from bed.

Gakupo's long iris hair hung down in all it's silky glory as he stood up beside the bed to give another long stretch. His hair was obviously tangled and messy, yet still shone and possessed an unnaturally soft glow to it. It set across his shoulders and back, but still framed his face well. His chest remained mostly uncovered as Piko got full view of the body of what most men could only dream about. Long legs looked equally as tan as anywhere else the younger male saw with still just as much fineness as the muscles on the elder's chest and arms. Only when Gakupo spoke up directly to Piko did the whitette snap out of his unintended staring.

"What do you want for breakfast, Piko?" Gakupo asked to the boy still looking dumbstruck half on his bed.

"I-I don't know. I thought you planned on asking me questions and then kicking me out right afterward!"

"Plan on kicking you out? Far from it, Piko. I like your company, and you have a great voice. I'd much prefer you staying. Even if I do wind up making you leave, it would be better to do so with you having a full stomach, right?" Gakupo asked giving a kind smile to his guest.

"O... kay. I will only eat whatever you want to eat, though!"

"Yes, yes. I can make an eggplant omelet, then. Would you like to help me cook?" Piko gave a vigorous nod, and so the two began their morning off making breakfast together.

Piko turned out to know more about cooking than Gakupo did. After a total of five minutes the shorter male kicked out the owner of the kitchen away because he felt the need to do it himself. It only took about 20 minutes for Piko to make an almost gourmet meal out of the seemingly plain ingredients. Piko even made Gakupo take the honor of the first bite, which had the violette near moaning.

"S-so delicious! Where did you learn to cook so well?" a very pleased Gakupo asked before shoving in another bite.

"Um... I just got used to cooking, Mr. Gakupo. I like cooking for you much more than anyone else, though, so the food probably reflects that!" came Piko's flustered response.

Gakupo nodded and continued to eat with Piko following the example. Once his stomach was filled, Gakupo smiled at Piko, and Piko returned it sheepishly. "That was definitely refreshing to eat. Are you ready to spill some secrets, Piko?"

Piko churned in his chair but gave a quick nod. "I promise I won't lie at all! Ev-even if it SEEMS like a lie, it's all true! I will never, ever lie to you, Mr. Gakupo!"

"That's good. First question, what's your favorite color, and why?" Gakupo surveyed smirking.

"Col... or?" Piko asked tentatively, wondering what the trick behind the question was before continuing, "Wh-white, sir! It's a color that isn't a color at all, but deep down it is innocent and a basis of practically everything. It's calm, but blank and empty, as if asking for someone to go and turn it into something beautiful..." Piko responded more passionately than Gakupo expected.

"In that case what do you think is beautiful? What do you think white is meant for or to become?"

"I-I know Mr. Gakupo is one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen, but... I think White needs a bit of Black. Eternally opposite but eternally similar, White needs a little Black the most. Beautiful things are things that can stay together no matter how unlikely and odd it may seem, but overall bring a sense of joy and happiness when together."

Gakupo's smirk never faded once during Piko's answers, but he was rather moved by the seemingly deep responses to his silly questions. "Do you think music is beautiful, Piko? Do you know anything about it?"

"Of course! The main reason I'm alive is for music! Music is something very dear to me!"

"What do you like in music then?"

"I like lots of powerful instruments and vocals. I love when even just one small instrument can accompany a voice to greatness or vice versa. I love the way string instruments sound the most, though. Like violins or guitars!"

"Those are good picks. Tell me, do you like to sing, Piko?"

"I really do like to, but I'm not very good! I get shy and muffle my voice. Music is my life, but only because Master wants us all to be ready should something to happen to _them_."

Gakupo refused to let himself to ask whom Piko's master was as the boy seemed to shudder just saying the title. Instead, Gakupo chose one last and final question. "Piko, would you like to stay with me as long as you want, but also earn your keep beyond doing silly chores? Would you like to work with working with me?" Gakupo made sure to watch Piko's expression very carefully now.

"I would love to! I-I know we just met, but I would love to stay with Mr. Gakupo forever! Are you offering me a chance to stay?" Piko's eyes were the brightest Gakupo had ever seen with both reflecting strong desires, hope, and joy.

"I believe I am offering my home to you, but also a job if you care to accept it. Even if you think you cannot sing, you, in fact, can very well. Therefore, I want you to audition for a chance to become a star, Piko. I work for a talent agency, and I think we need some new male sensation like you around. Will you try out?" Gakupo said professionally enough, though he was actually worried at the thought Piko would be to shy to audition.

"I... I don't see what you find so great about my voice, but if it's something you think I can be good at, I will at least try!" the younger male exclaimed quickly before going to hug the taller male. "I want to make you proud! Don't you have any more questions, Mr. Gakupo? To allow a stranger into your home... and to be so kind..."

Gakupo put his hand over Piko's lips and shushes him quickly. "No, I have no more questions. You are a very weird kid, but I like that. We can address the more personal questions when legal matters come up. Until then, try to relax... Although... I have been wondering why you still wear that cord around you. Is that something you'd be willing to explain to me... Piko?" the violette questioned with the name escaping from his lips in the most sensitive and delicate manner.

"I... I don't _wear_ it, Mr. Gakupo. My USB drive is a part of me. Master programmed it into me before I could es-escape, but there's no removing it; it's just... just programmed into by system by now," Piko looked away and expected more questions he did not want answer, but received none. All Gakupo did was smile and kiss his forehead gently.

"If that's the case, if someone was cruel enough to distort your natural body and mount some cord into your young body, I'm grateful you found me. I won't ever hurt you, alright, Piko. No one will hurt you in my arms," Gakupo vowed with his voice full of meaning. The violette held the younger male closer to him and wrapped his arms around protectively.

Gakupo wasn't oblivious. He knew very well that no matter how sick, most people would not go in and attach electrical parts on human bodies, nor generally have cords out of their backside. Piko came from a very dark background, he was sure, but it made him all the more determined to protect the innocent male. Hopefully, if all went well, Gakupo could market the tail as a theme. The very thought of something as cruel and unusual being done to the angelic boy made the violette cringe with disdain. They may be hardly more than strangers, but Piko needed help and Gakupo wanted to provide it.

"Ga... kupo? Now you're the... one hugging to hard...!" a feeble cry came from Piko's purpling lips.

Gakupo let go quickly and fought a slow blush. "We should get moving. I want to set up an audition date as soon as we can. Would you like to come to the studio with me?" Piko gave an eager nod. "Then I'll go find something for you to wear. Wait here."

After a few minutes Gakupo managed to find clothes that were Piko-sized. The shirt was very wide-collared and white with long sleeves while the pants were just black. The shirt would still probably be somewhat baggy, but the pants were leftover from when his sister came over and would probably shape well. Gakupo adorned a multi-blue shirt and pants for himself with white overpants and a white jacket on himself before leaving the room and giving Piko the clothes.

"We'll leave when you change and get ready. We can stop by the store for real clothes for you after," Gakupo explained as he neatened up his ponytail.

Piko nodded before going to the bathroom and changing. He brushed his hair and tried to lick down his P cowlick, but to no avail. Once he gave up on his hair he brushed his teeth and gave himself once-over. The shirt was big, but it seemed like just the style as one shoulder or the other revealed his creamy white skin and hung far but shapely to his torso. The pants hugged his hips and thighs all the way down to his ankles in a way that seemed almost too tight to move, but he didn't complain. When he left the bathroom Gakupo held out some socks and a pair of clean white tennis shoes, which he put on eagerly.

What felt like in no time at all the two were ready and on their way to Gakupo's workplace, which made things seem to go by even faster as the studio was a mere twenty minutes away.

Piko fidgeted like Gakupo expected he would and smiled. Piko radiated self-consciousness and clung to his tail for dear life. Before they left the car, the older male turned the younger to force a deep gaze and spoke, "You don't have to worry with me here. I'll set up a date, and we'll be done in no time. All you have to do is be patient and confident. If you show fear in there they'll eat you alive. Ready?" he finished with a cheerful smile plastered on his face despite Piko's mortified expression.

"N-no way! I don't want to be eaten alive!"

"Then don't show fear and be confident," the violette advised getting Piko out of the car. "You're a great singer, Piko. Calm down. Just stay close to me."

Piko did as he was told up until Gakupo and he reached a certain checkpoint. At that point Gakupo had to make arrangements on his own and convinced Piko he'd be fine waiting in the lobby. Piko refused and shook fearfully, but eventually let Gakupo go do whatever it was he needed to.

There were no people around, save for an aquarium of fishes in the dimly lit lobby area. The mood the room set helped to calm Piko's nerves, and he grabbed a magazine to read. It was about the new latest music sensations from musical Road Rollers to butterfly-winded headsets.

Piko engrossed himself in the Pop Trivia inside the normally trashy gossip paper, but also found himself wondering what it would be like to be spotlighted in one. One main teal haired diva appeared at almost every page, but Piko didn't mind as here were often various artists with her from blond twins to a green-haired duo. The dreamer part of Piko thought of how amazing it would be to also appear beside such renowned people.

Near the end Piko stumbled across just a simple logo advertisement of "VY" with half the page covered by a pink fan and the other by a blue sword. Piko did not have much time to look into the magazine much more as he heard the door open and put it back, thinking Gakupo walked in for him.

Much to Piko's surprise, the one to walk in was very much not Gakupo. Instead a young male with black hair featuring a blue streak appeared. A beanie covered most of his head with very modern clothes featuring a mostly white jacket and pants decorated by various blue and black designs or stars. The stranger stared at Piko, and Piko stared back.

"Yo. New?" was all he said as he plopped himself down the seat beside the whitette. When he managed to get Piko to give him an awkward nod, he laughed. "That's cool. I'm new, too. Yuma's the name, but that's trade secret. Don't go spreading it, ya hear?"

"I-I wouldn't think of it! M-my name is Piko, Mr. Yuma!" Piko said with a flustered hand sticking out for the now named Yuma to take.

"A pleasure, Piko-chan. Why don't we keep this informal and you just call me 'Yuma-dono'?" Yuma chimed out before taking Piko's hand and giving a soft kiss on it. "You're definitely a different type of girl here. You're borderline masculine with your voice, especially if you're the type that sings low. I think you'll definitely make it. I hope things go well for you, Piko-chu," Yuma finished with an even less sensible nickname for the reclusive boy.

Piko flushed scarlet and began to stutter out a counter to Yuma's serious misunderstanding. "I-I'm not a g-!"

"Piko!" Gakupo interrupted going to Piko's area like a predator would to protect its prey from another hunter. "I've finished up. We can go now. Ready?"

Piko nodded and gave one glance at Yuma. The raven haired male merely winked as Gakupo led them out with a wide smirked.

"Once again, a pleasure to meet you, Piko-pi! See ya 'round!" he called to him before the pair completely left. One could safely assume that Piko's blush darkened while Gakupo only scowled for undefined reasons. Even Yuma let out an audible sigh. Being as good a flirt as him took practice, but Piko definitely had a face worth any extra wooing effort.

***Meteors***  
>If no one knew beforehand, Yuma is VY2. Kind of like how Mitzki is VY1. He'll be important later. Yeah... I feel like I'm a writer for <em>Lost<em> where I put these questions slowly but surely and then never answer them. orz I intended to make Gakupo ask legit questions, but then I wanted to save that all for later. I mostly wanted to introduce Yuma in the story already. ALSO! I'm basing his main outfit on the common one where he has a beanie and pink hair. I think he looks SO COOL there, but I think pink makes NO sense for him. So his hair is naturally black and has a blue streak on the side. All Pink elements turn to blue for natures of this story.

I also REALLY just wanted to have Yuma call Piko Pokemon things. I don't know how many Pikachu references I can make, but I'll try. Piko-chu~!

And I found a person on dA that gave an English translation of _Spice_ by Len Kagamine. I apologize I don't have the username, I'll try to find it later if I can! I hope you all liked that song choice! I had a feeling Gakupo wouldn't take that song seriously if Piko was the one singing it.

**Reviews are also FANTASTIC! Please feed me some! *opens mouth hopefully***_*bakes a lemon cake*_ Hurray while it's fresh!


	3. Ice Cream After Discovery

Gakupo still scowled as he led Piko out of the building. Piko knew something troubled the elder male, but a part of him sensed he should not ask. Piko wondered where they were heading for a moment and waited for Gakupo to drive them to wherever it was they were going. Unease settled in Piko's gut until he kept visibly squirming in fearful anticipation.

Gakupo noticed this and stopped the car in a nearby parking spot. "Are you okay?" Gakupo asked sincerely putting his hand on Piko's shoulder, causing the poor boy to jump violently.

"Ah!" the smaller small exclaimed from Gakupo's unexpected touch. "Mr. Gakupo? Y-you asked me something?" immediately Piko wanted to face-palm from the stupidness of the question, but he tried to remain neutral.

"Yes, are you okay? You look uncomfortable. Did something happen with that bas- guy you were with before?" Gakupo questioned with pools concern filling his lucid blue eyes.

"I-I'm very okay! It's _you_ that worried me, Mr. Gakupo. You acted so very upset when we left, I thought it might be because of me. You aren't still mad, are you?" such sweet and endearing two-toned orbs stared too deeply at Gakupo that, even if he was angry before, his rage melted clean away by Piko's gaze.

A sigh escaped Gakupo's lips, and then he smiled. The violette shook his head and removed his hand from Piko's shoulder. "I'm not angry at you at all. I am a bit pissed off, but never at you. The board said because too many stars are popping up from the VY siblings or SeeU. They aren't really looking for new talent, but you would be so great! You're what any girl would want in a guy from polite and sweet to attractive and cute. You'd make them rich; I can't see why they don't even want to hear you," Gakupo said with anger surfacing some in his voice.

Piko blushed at such a high compliment being directed to him of all people, but truthfully he focused at how much he missed Gakupo's warm hand on his shoulder. "Er... It's okay! I'm sure it'll happen if it's meant to. Fate is a bit weird, but she knows what to do; she led me to you, after all," Piko said with his blush heightened. "Plus, I met someone new today! He was really odd, but I liked him! His name was Yuma-dono."

Gakupo gripped the wheel tightly. Slight anger slipped in, but it was mostly something else. "Well I'm not sure when you'd see him if the studio doesn't want you," he said, almost proud how evenly he said it. "Regardless of that, we need to get you clothes. We're actually pretty much at the place; come on, Piko." Gakupo stated getting out of the car.

Piko followed behind closely but often got distracted by the various shops everywhere. Some were high story complexes and others were small little street business stands. Various items caught Piko's eyes from antiques, toys, pretty jewelry, and finally a guitar store.

Piko nearly jumped for joy when Gakupo made the turn to the guitar store's part of the street, and then he inwardly wept as Gakupo walked right by it for a plain looking tailor shop. The reaction did not go unnoticed by the elder male as he smirked to himself.

"Hey! Lily, Luka? Come out here; I got a special order for you!" Gakupo commanded to the emptiness of the store. Piko was about to ask what was going on before he heard a rustle from the back rooms. Soon after two ladies came out decorated in leftover fabrics and thread all over.

"Yo, old man! New star in the makin'? He looks so cute~!" the younger looking female with blond hair said teasingly.

Then the other, elder looking woman with pink hair flicked the blonde's ear and sigh. "My apologies. I am Luka and this brat here is Lily. Did Gakupo bring you here for any particular style?" the pinkette asked to Piko directly.

"Uh...um... What?" was all Piko got out, confused by the new people.

"Yes. Piko has no clothes of his own and needs something more... him. How long will it take to make 6 specific outfits, 5 generic outfits, and 4 pairs of sleepwear?"

"'Pends. Anywhere between a week or two. We got no other orders, so we can try to get it done fast for a tip," Lily said with a sly wink, Luka sharing her mischievous smile.

Gakupo groaned at the thought of any "tip". Still, Piko needed new clothes. "Fine, but no more than 100 orilos*! You two ripped me off last time!"

"Ah, but what a good time it was. And you know as well as we do that we are the best tailors around. Just send him to the back and we'll measure the boy." Luka said heading into back rooms for Piko to follow. "Have Lily take your designs!"

Lily led Gakupo away to his own room and got out her pencils and paper. "So, how'd ya like it? Please be a little bit creative. The more cutting-edge the better!" Lily snickered out in all her punk-styled glory.

"I just want something white, first of all. Don't call it lame until you hear my idea, either. White's his favorite color, and he looks good in it; it makes him seem so angelic. There needs to be some black, too! And a touch of something else. And good boots! And-"

"What does he like?" Lily cut in trying to get more ideas to work with.

Gakupo explained as much as he could about Piko and his interest to the young blond. He felt bad for not knowing much, but he did set it up that way. Gakupo managed to get the key details for design down, at least. With more answers from Gakupo and Lily's clever planning, she designed a very fashionable piece in no time; all there was left to do was have Luka finish her measurements.

Piko just was not very cooperative with Luka, sadly. The poor boy looked ready to pass out from embarrassment when Luka seemed to measure _everything_ while he stood on a pedestal in only his boxers. Piko assumed the mad tailor woman was secretly a pedophile, and he wanted to jump away screaming. He didn't only because he didn't want Gakupo see and be ashamed of knowing a would-be almost streaking Piko. Luka kept touching and making him move in such awkward positions to get the "perfect" measurements that it was fairly obsessive.

"There! All done! I must say you're actually quite more ... developed than I had guessed. I would have made those poor pants far too tight for you! Yet another way we go above and beyond to deliver perfect products for our clients!" the older woman boasted taking the noteboard with all Piko's measurements. "Oh, and about the USB cord, we figured that we would just make an area it can slip through. I don't really understand how you put it on or why, so we'll make a point in the pants it can go through instead of having to stick up from the side. Get dressed and come back to the front soon."

Piko flushed all over and scrambled to get his clothes back on. Admittedly he had no idea what she meant about his development, but he just nodded and tried to get the experience out of his head. The only thing he was grateful for was the fact he'd supposedly get that worked with his tail comfortably soon. Piko really just wanted to leave already.

Once he put back on the last boot, Piko went back to the main lobby to find everyone there and looking rather smug.

"Um... Something on my face?" Piko asked feeling mildly exposed again.

"No, no. Just can't wait to see ya out of those rags. You'll have so much fu-freaking swag when we're done!" Lily announced with a sketchbook in her hand. "Your first load of stuff should be up and out in about two days. We'll talk price later."

At this Gakupo nodded and bowed respectfully, but not without a bit of concern, "Then we will be here the day after next. Try not to overcharge this time," Gakupo requested warily. "Come along, Piko," he commanded holding his hand out for the other to take readily.

"Have nice day!" the shop owners said in unison when both males were a foot out the door.

Gakupo sighed once they walked completely out, but hid it with a smile. "Piko~" he cooed out sweetly. "Would you like to visit the guitar store now?"

"Yes! Never bring me back here again, please!" Piko exclaimed. A flush spread over the smaller's ear tips at the memory of the tailor shop, but he merely held onto Gakupo's hand tighter as he led them to the store.

Piko truthfully never went into any stores before then. Living on the street made poor Piko self-conscious about entering such a place without looking at least clean and a dollar to his name. And before he ran away, Piko was sheltered almost entirely alone save for his "Master" and few others. Seeing all the wondrous things in such a store brightened up Piko better than most anything could, but it also still intimidated him to say the least.

Gakupo took Piko's hyperactive curiosity in stride. More than once the talent agent had to explain why some of the instruments cost thousands more for another one like it because of a signature, why signatures are important, which each person is, why guitars come in so many types, why what type is better for what, and a plethora more questions. The fact Piko ran around the store so much without breaking anything surprised Gakupo, truthfully.

"Don't you just love the way this one sounds the best?- or how about this one! Mr. Gakupo! They all are so beautiful!" a overloaded Piko whined finally collapsing on a wall and (rather cutely) played with several picks dejectedly. "I dunno what to love most anymore! And-and they're all so expensive! I couldn't ever afford anything more than a silly pick, and that's no good without a guitar...!" the young male cried out in feeble distress.

"Then pick your favorite, and I'll help you save up for it. I already know you won't let me buy you a guitar, but I can help you get it yourself. I can even get you a pick for now."

"Re-really? Thank you, Mr. Gakupo! You're amazing! I-I think it'll take me awhile, but I'll pick a good one! And can I get this pick?" the boy asked holding out the pick he played with most.

The hard little triangular flake was black with thin blue lines scattering over it like a circuit-board. Over that was inscribed a shimmery white "P". Gakupo liked it and had no troubled paying for the little pick. Piko took some time to find a guitar to go with it, but he eventually settled for an electric one that had an acoustic look to it. The handle showed a solid white paint job and black strings. There was a slight touch of blue in the toner parts and slightly on the widest part, and it all suited Piko.

"Let's go put this on reserves and buy the pick, alright?" he said receiving a nod from Piko.

Both Piko and Gakupo went up to the counter to pay and reserve their items. Gakupo did all the signing and paying while Piko played with the security camera monitor. Gakupo and the cashier found the way Piko would look up at the screen memorized and flail around in the camera's view to see his mirror reactions. The acts reminded Gakupo how young Piko was compared to himself, but he didn't mind; he actually jumped in from behind and made a few silly gestures himself when he knew he could catch Piko off guard.

"Hee hee! Isn't this so cool, Mr. Gakupo? Do we have to go already?" Piko asked looking at Gakupo through the little tv monitor.

Gakupo laughed and nodded. "Of course. Don't you want to go home?"

"Of course I do!" Piko exclaimed hoping to not have given Gakupo the wrong impression. The idea of even having a real home was foreign to Piko, but he wanted to stay with Gakupo as long as he could.

With that said Gakupo chuckled and led Piko back to the car. The sun was not quite setting at only 5:30, but the sudden urge to fill out what was left of the day consumed him. Gakupo knew Piko would not mind one last little detour, so he carefully took a special route that went beside his apartment building to a certain place.

"H-hey...! Weren't you supposed to go right? Mr. Gakupo?" but Piko's question went unanswered as Gakupo made no effort to turn back around. "Um... Mr. Gakupo... I thought we were going home."

"We will. I think I have one last stop for you. I think you'll like it."

Piko fidgeted in his seat some in worry. For all he knew Gakupo was planning on bringing him somewhere horrible, but he continuously assured himself the elder male would never. The uneasiness still squirmed inside Piko. In truth, the young boy wanted to relax inside of Gakupo's luscious home, but his curiosity made it so that he waited to reach wherever it was Gakupo planned to bring him. When the car finally parked beside what looked like a park, Piko's heart calmed greatly.

"We're here. Let's go out," the violette said with a handsome smile no one would truly turn down.

Piko nodded and held Gakupo's hand while they walked around. Most people cleared out with night coming soon, but the way he sun's orangey-pink hues hit the natural greens of the park only to be so gloriously experienced and not explained, Gakupo knew he was right in his choice to come. The two males did not even speak so much, as they were far too wrapped up in their short nature walk to disturb the peaceful sounds in the air already. From the softly crowing birds to the chatter of squirrels getting ready to rest for the day, both males found contentment in their walk, especially knowing that the other took as much joy in the scenery as himself.

Truthfully, Piko had been to the park several times before when he was out on the streets and looked for shelter under the trees from the sun or rain. Piko sang a little tune to the birds or tried to catch frogs and butterflies, but those times didn't seem as... mellow as what he felt when he came with Gakupo. Just holding onto the other's soft, strong hands made the wonderful place all the more amazing. After a few minutes of walking through and hitting near the center, Gakupo spoke first.

"Would you like some ice cream, Piko? There's a vendor just ahead. We can catch him if we hurry up," he stated pointing at the near-closing ice cream stand.

Piko's eyes lit up at the question. "Yes!" his eyes shouted as he could not find the word to actually say. Time and time again he saw children, youthful lovers, adults, elderly citizens or he like all liking supposedly cool desert without ever being able to know its sweet wonders. "Pl-please?" the boy managed to get out hopefully.

"Sure thing. Hurry up, I'll race you!" Gakupo teased letting go of Piko's hand to get a head start.

"He-hey! Not fair!" Piko called after. Forgotten by Gakupo, Piko was a much, much faster runner and reached the vender in hardly a few seconds without so much as a small need to pant.

The vender looked confused at how the boy seemed to appear out of nowhere, but acted kindly enough. "Oh, I'm sorry, boy. The sun is almost gone. I'm done for the night. Come back tomorrow or something," an older man said with an apologetic smile.

"Aw! B-but I really wanted to try ice cream... What about just a spoonful? Pleaaaase?" pleaded Piko with his best puppy-dog eyes. The old man was hopeless under the look's affects.

"Yes, yes. You can only choose from what isn't already packed away, though."

Piko thought that was more than fair and carefully analyzed his choices. Gakupo reached them, but Piko only looked at the rainbow of ice cream flavors. Gakupo quickly chose grape, and decided he would help Piko make up his mind.

"Try this one. You really can't go wrong with Vanilla and Oreo," the elder noted pointing at the white ice cream with black specks in it.

"Really? Okay! I'll have whatever he said!" Piko decided with a bit of pride in his (Gakupo's) choice. "Oh! And may I get the blue speckle thingies on mine, too?" Piko asked pointing at a jar of blue sprinkles.

"Sure thing," said the man as he scooped up and sprinkled Piko's ice cream. "That's Ø4.75, please."

Gakupo paid in exact change for Piko and himself and moved on. He finished off his cone in only a few minutes, and could only stifle a chuckle when he saw how Piko messily savored every lick. White cream, black specks, and blue sprinkles covered his mouth and chin, but the cold substance with the chilly breeze did nothing to faze the younger as he worshipped the foreign and wonderful flavors in his mouth. The urge to lean in and experience what Piko was trying was too great as he leaned in and stole some ice cream off of the corner of Piko's lips.

"That really is delicious. I should have gotten that flavor... And some napkins!" the taller male laughed out swiping another round with his finger.

"He-hey! No stealing! It's mine! Don't do that ever again!" a flustered Piko tried to threaten out to no avail as he tried to wipe away the ice cream with his hand.

"Im sorry, but hey, I paid for it. Plus, I was only trying to clean your mess," teased Gakupo again. "I'm only jealous you're paying so much attention to the ice cream and not at meeeee~!" the violette pouted out pitifully. The older male could hardly recall a time he felt so childish and young, but being with Piko just ignited his playful side, as well as his protective side.

"Wh-whatever! I finished my ice cream anyway! Next time I'm keeping my distance when I eat it!" the still blushing Piko said. "Besides, there isn't anything I care about more than Mr. Gakupo..." he added in a mumble.

Gakupo laughed again and hugged Piko tightly. Having someone else around alone was refreshing, but Piko just made Gakupo experience things in an entirely new light- a better light. The larger male embraced the smaller endearingly and gave a slight twirl, much to the younger's dismay.

"Stop that! We-we should go home now! The sun set, and I'm really tired!" Piko cried trying to cover his beat-colored face.

"Yeah, that sounds best. I'm feeling tired myself. And since you'll probably end up there again, want to share my bed?" Gakupo offered with a smirk.

"Of course! Let's go!" commanded Piko at the prospect.

_Meteors_

"So he finally slipped up?" a deep voice asked rhetorically.

"Indeed," answered a fierce looking woman. Her pink hair was tied in a neat ponytail with the rest cleanly cut near her chin. Her golden eyes were like the slits of a cat with an expression as monotone as one. "We have indisputable footage from earlier today. The boy was playing in a security camera and had the exact same hair, eyes, and tail."

"Excellent. Play the video, please." though the man said please, the clear and cruel threat behind the order were not to be refused.

The video played in mere seconds after the command on a large and extravagant screen. There the murky security images of a white-haired boy with a "P" cowlick appeared with green and blue eyes, and -most importantly- a definite USB wire hanging from his lower back. The background looked like some musical store which seemed oddly ironic due to who exactly was found there. Another man appeared, but the ones watching took little interest in him.

"Should we worry about the other man?"

"No, no. That's unnecessary. Simply run a background check on him should he have any relation to our _dearly_ missed puppet. It's sad; given a few more months away and I would have just assumed the fool turned into food for the birds on the side of the road and let him roam free. So lucky are we to be able to reclaim him. You _will_ find him, yes, Iroha?" threatened the man once again in his question-formed command.

"Of course, Master."

***Meteors***

_* orilos- a currency I made up the equivalent to the USD and expressed by __**Ø**__. I don't want to set this directly in our world. Sure, they may have similar traits, cities, people, stars, homeless, etc, but I still don't want to make this a real place. So! If I ever give an EXACT location that is a real place like Tokyo or New York, slap me! I don't know about you, but I sure as heck never saw anyone that has natural pink hair, or blue hair or purple or whatever. Fiction is fiction. ^.^;_

_And yes, after three long chapters and waits- PLOT! told y'all I was going to move this story somewhere. I know it's a bit delayed, but it's here, more or less (less)._

_I hope the story is making up for the long waits! School is... so hard. I have more college classes than college students! T~T I don't even care about AP Chemistry or APUSH! Dx_

_Review! I'm going to bake Halloween themed cupcakes soon! Reviewers all get some! PLEASE REVIEW!  
>Please?<em>


	4. Leave the Door Open to Strangers

Gakupo and Piko arrived home in time to make a light dinner and go to sleep, being equally exhausted from their day. Piko borrowed more of Gakupo's oversized clothes and eagerly snuggled up to the elder male. Though Piko seemed to think of it as an innocent way to get warm and cozy in a late autumn night, Gakupo felt a small flush spread through his body. Piko's soft head was on his (unusually clothed) chest, and their arms wrapped around each other loosely. Not romantic, but the position was just enough to send a shiver down Gakupo's back. As the more mature male, he made sure he would not let the boy on him do anything morally wrong; he was not that type of man.

After several adjustments and positions, both found perfect comfort in the other's embrace, content and ready to sleep. While the previous night had Piko's presence as a shock to Gakupo and, therefore, a hindrance to his sleep, now that the violette knew he was there and the other's presence was a blessing. The warmth of another's body pressed against his own gave Gakupo waves of comfort and ease. Being with the younger felt more satisfying than most any other night he decided to have his quick flings and one-night stands. The fact Gakupo took only a few minutes to fall asleep did not surprised no one.

However, such sweet slumber escaped Piko. As great fatigue plagued him, Piko's mind was filled with worry. Before Gakupo took him in, he had been on the streets for about seven months. As hard a life it was, Piko loved every second of it when he recalled some of the things his Master had done and the things he had endured. The snow-haired relished the seven strong months without being found and punished for his escape, but what about now? Gakupo wanted to make him renowned and have him out in the open! Gakupo would get him killed if he was caught, but at the same time Piko couldn't quite care about that specific detail. Being in Gakupo's arms, feeling his warmth, getting tickled by his light breaths, seeing his beautiful sleeping face, and Piko knew he would go to nearly any lengths to be with the handsome man that brought Piko so much happiness. Truly, Piko wouldn't mind if he was caught if it was from Gakupo's desires to bring him out into more public domain.

The problem? If found, Piko knew they would kill Gakupo, too.

Piko knew all too well what Master did to those in his way. Piko recalled every last moment of the past 13 years in the unrelenting place he could only call his prison. The poor boy could hardly remember anything else, though. All Piko recalled was his first name and bits and pieces of the first five years of his life before being taken. Some bits were more clear than others, some were weak, but the thoughts swam in his dreams and the young male worried himself into a unforgiving slumber.

_The world went by in first person. All that was in front of him were two small hands that held a picture in a frame. The picture looked like a normal family photo; a father to the left reaching onto the mother's shoulder, who that held onto a young child's hand. The boy holding the frame knew the genuine happiness the family lived in by their smiling faces. The father looked rather oriental with black hair, slight mocha skin, and piecing brown-black eyes. The mom and boy were different, however. Sure, both the child mom had silken black locks, but their eyes and skin were light. The mother and child both had the same stunning crystal blue eyes that seemed to dive right into the clean and innocent pools of their souls._

The boy holding the frame then put it down quickly on his bedside table and left the room. A motherly voice called to come down so they could go to the park as a family. The boy pouted, but complied. At the time the boy knew, or thought, he would return to his superhero, monster loving, toy-filled room when he got back home. The mess of scattered clothes and games would all be there by the time he returned from having typically normal family time.

The boy never came back home.

The park was clear and unusually empty that weekend morning. The boy and family had no complaints about it, though. They all played on the swings, ran around like monkeys, flew kites, and the like until the wee edges of sunset graced their view. The boy held both a hand from his mother and father before he felt them suddenly turning around and trying to run away from something. Two loud booms were heard just before both his mom and dad jumped in front of his young body.

The boy could not see his own face, but he could tell there was only a look of horror expressed over it. His mother's and father's bodies fell limply on the ground face down, not even in a way he could see them before large, menacing arms wrapped around him bone-crushingly tight. The scent of overpriced, pompous, and noxious cologne filled his lungs so painfully the boy would forever be able to recall the scent and feel of those arms until he died. The boy would not even see the last lively expression of his mother and father while they faced away from him, bleeding out their lives for just a few more moments.

"You work for us now,

_**Utatane**__ Piko," a deep voice chuckled out cruelly. "My name is Master. You are the Puppet."_

Piko's eyes shot open. Gakupo still gripped him firmly, but the small boy wiggled his way out. The fact his memory woke him up in a sweat along with his lithe build seemed to help him wiggle his way out of Gakupo's grasp.

Gakupo; his sweet, beautiful, loving Gakupo. Piko was never told exactly why of all people in the world, the violette took him in, but he could not be abducted again and risk Gakupo being hurt or killed. Piko refused to let the other's life be on his conscience. With his mind made up, Piko left the bedroom and headed to the door leading outside of the flat. In his strong determination, Piko forgot how energy-less he was and moved towards escape.

Piko wiped himself of some undesired perspiration and was quite literally walking out the door before collapsing from exhaustion. His shoulder rammed into the doorframe, and his head rested on the shoulder. Piko could sleep for days, but that would do nothing for this type of fatigue; the fatigue a machine could only experience. The young boy had 1) not, in fact, been sleeping well, and 2) had not been charged since he first met Gakupo along with 3) even then he hardly charged even 20% of his energy. All that put together meant that Piko just laid on the door entry until morning without any moving and only enough power in him to maintain breathing instincts.

Without a single movement, Piko stayed on the floor near the door unilateral morning. Only when a teen girl and young boy walked by around 7:00 was he noticed. The girl shook and shook, but to no avail as Piko only fell all the way down on the floor limply.

"Eek! I think I'm just making it worse! This is horrible!" she exclaimed trying to tug on Piko's arms and get him to sit up again, only ripping the sleeves. "Gyah! Help me out, Ryuto!"

The boy, Ryuto, only shied away behind the girl's leg. "N-no! He's a zombie! If you wake him up he'll eat ouw brains! Gumi, stop it! Gakupo might already have been eaten! He was in his woom!" the childish boy tearfully responded.

"What? You baby! He's just a boy! And he's wearing Gakupo's old clothes anyway. I'm sure he's a guest... Grr. This is definitely not how I wanted to surprise Gakupo!" Gumi growled out while she dragged Piko by the arms to the sofa, the boy still making no movements.

Ryuto stayed close behind Gumi as she went to his bedroom. The two urgently shook the sleeping man, and he ungraciously fell from the bed.

"Uwa... Wha...? Piko... Is that you...?" the sleepy man asked with his eyes still closed on the floor. Gakupo slowly opened his eyes and clearly saw the bodies of a green-haired boy and girl before having his mood turn sour. "Damn it."

"What do you mean 'damn it'? Here we are, your beloved siblings, and you greet us with 'damn it'? I'll have you know I've had one crappy morning, too! You don't even care a poor boy collapsed outside your door, do you! Poor thing acts like he's in a coma!"

"Poor... boy? Piko!" Gakupo then shot up and glared at his sister. "What are you talking about?" he rhetorically asked before darting out the room.

"That man has no control over his life. Don't follow his footsteps, Ryuto," Gumi sighed out holding Ryuto's hand as they left Gakupo's room.

Sure enough, Piko was still breathing unconsciously on the sofa. Gakupo rushed over and checked on the boy, only to get no reaction whatsoever. Gakupo touched one of the boy's soft hand only to be greeted by an icy touch. Gumi and Ryuto loomed over, wondering what was going on but worried all the same. Gakupo tried moving Piko to a more comfortable position, and then noticed the crucial USB from his backside.

Tentatively, Gakupo grabbed the cord only to accidentally get shocked by it when he touched the metal part. Slowly pieces started to fill the puzzle, and Gakupo left the room in a rush.

In less than a minute the eldest male came back with a laptop and grabbed Piko's tail. Instinctively, the tail seemed to shrink and find its way into the port in the laptop. To the violette's relief, Piko stirred slightly.

Gakupo turned around at last and more properly addressed his two green haired siblings. "He's... um... Charging?" the older man stated like a question.

"Gakupo! That is just stupid!" the green-haried girl stated angrily. "Out of all the greetings you've ever me, that one takes the cake! I mean, of _course_he's charging! I mean just look, he's clearly one of the robots all the sci-fi movies talk about! The least you could give Ryuto and I is a 'congratulations' for making it to the Vocaloid magazine! I got an appended contract and everything!" Gumi ranted to her older brother. After a deep breath she calmed down and began to show the hurt expression she tried to repress before, "I mean... We both really missed you. I'm sorry for yelling first thing, but... You still should have called us eventually! Right, Ryuto?"

"Wight, Gumi! Gakupo's a big dummy!" the small boy stated merrily.

Gakupo sighed. Had he really neglected his siblings long enough to get treated this way? He supposed he had. The only time he ever saw them was when they were in a magazine or in a music video. Gakupo loved both of his siblings very much, but he knew that they were busy like he was and often forgot to call.

"Gumi, stop teaching poor Ryuto such bad things about me! It's not nice, and he'll grow up ashamed of his dear big brother!"

Gumi tried and failed to stifle a laugh. Angry though she was, Gakupo always managed to sneak on her good side. The girl figured she might as well make the most of her brother's company. "Hm. I can't see what's so wrong about him thinking like that. It's you, after all," she teased with a grin much like Gakupo's.

"I'm wounded. You are the daughter of Satan, you cruel girl!"

Ryuto tugged on Gakupo's shirt with unsure hands and pouted. "Big bwother...?" he said before pointing at a twitching Piko.

Gakupo quirky changed his mood and went back to attending to Piko. The fact he forgot even a moment made him sick with himself. The violette gently shook Piko, and sighed in relief the boy tried to swat him away.

"N-no..." the resting boy mumbled. "Gakupo..."

Gumi and Ryuto watched in confusion as Gakupo's expression changed to only the most doting of ways. Only few times have even they received such a face. Their brother checked the other's temperature and pushed away some of the hair in his face. Curiosity an very slight jealousy settled in, but there was something refreshing seeing their brother treating another so kindly.

"What was his name again?" asked Gumi with eyes on Piko's slow breathing chest.

"Piko."

Gumi nodded and approached her brother. "He's so pretty," she stated placing her hand on his warm cheek. "I guess he's not some robot boy?"

"Not even remotely. He is just... weird," Gakupo laughed out awkwardly "I think he's waking up."

Piko's tail ejected itself from the computer and his eyes fluttered open. One blue and green orb finally came into vision only to disappear when Piko turned away. His pale body shivered slightly, and the boy pulled his knees close, hiding his face in-between.

"Piko...? What's wrong?" a concerned Gakupo asked.

Piko peaked his head from his knees and looked with sad eyes. His voice was soft as he spoke, but very clear,"I didn't want to see you again. You shouldn't have to try and protect me! And then all I accomplished was passing out when I try and leave. I... don't want you involved with me."

Gumi took right to promptly flick Piko at his statement. "Too little too late, young man! I don't even know you, and I was worried! Poor Gakupo was almost in tears of distress!"

Gakupo wanted to sigh at that unneeded exaggeration, but it had a point. "Piko, don't think like that again. You bring me great joy. The only time I hate dealing with you is when you make me worry like now."

Piko stared at the man endearingly and sighed. "You are too kind to me. I'm sorry I worried you. I'll take care of myself from now on," he said in defeat. "I love being with you. I just didn't want to bring you harm. And... I'm sorry for worrying you, too, miss! I'm very sorry!" Piko nearly shouted more passionately at Gumi getting up. The newly rested boy hopped out of bed and gave a sincere apologetic bow to the two.

Gumi tried not to blush when Piko stood back fully up and stared at her with his beautiful glassy eyes. His kind face fit his young male features so well that made her knees buckled and froze in place. "Um... I'm okay. I worry when someone causes my brother to worry. You seem almost too sweet. I hope my goof brother treats you well," Gumi said with a shy smile.

"Your... brother? YOU MEAN GAKUPO? Have I been talking to Mr. Gakupo's sister this entire time?" the young boy exclaimed.

Gakupo and Gumi both laughed and nodded. "You have. These two are my two siblings. Well, they're technically only half, but I put up with them. Piko, meet my sister, Gumi, and by brother, Ryuto," Gakupo introduced.

Gumi bowed and extended her hand for the other to shake while Ryuto only waved half-heartedly from behind her leg. "Nice to meet you! Don't mind Ryuto; he thinks you're a zombie cyborg."

Piko gave a confused expression and turned to Gakupo for a silent answer for the other to merely shrug. Piko decided to just take Gumi's hand and shake it politely. "Um... I'm... not a zombie. My name is Piko."

"You can still eat ouw bwains even if you awen't a zombie!" noted Ryuto still in hiding.

At this the three older ones let out a small laugh. "I promise I don't eat brains. Or any human body part, for that matter!" Piko defended.

Gumi turned to Gakupo and smirked. "I approve. He's completely adorable!" the teen girl exclaimed. "No wonder you ignored us. You probably had too much fun with this sweetheart!" she said with a laugh before turning serious and looking at Piko. "Remember, if he ever tries something fishy, contact me and I'll beat him up for you! His weakness is his sides if you need to hold him off before I come to your rescue."

"And his eaws! Gaky has weally sensitive eaws!" Ryuto added in.

Gakupo flushed slightly and hoped Piko would ignore them. "I am hardly sensitive! Don't listen to these idiots! They only want to cause me problems. In fact, I'm sure that you two overstayed your welcome by now."

"What? You would kick out your dear siblings? Heartless man! Where is the love?" Gumi exclaimed with a dramatic gasp.

"It left when you started slandering my good name. You could have also told me you were coming over, you know."

"Like you ever pick up! I called three times last week and not once did you answer!"

"I knew you would yell at me and demand to come over, though."

"I knew better than to wait and had decided you needed a surprise revenge visit!"

"I think you're a spoiled child"

"I think you're a uncaring old man!"

"Brat!"

"Cripple!"

"I think you two love each other very much!" Piko butted in. "You two bicker, but you don't ever seem to wound each other. You two love each other very much. I'm happy for you both to have such a special family bond," Piko explained with a sad gleam in his eyes.

Gakupo and Gumi exchanged glances. For the first time Gakupo really thought of where Piko came from before. Never had the boy ever talked about a family or anyone dear him. The boy probably had no one while Gakupo pushed his siblings away. The eldest male never felt so low.

"Hey... Want to all hang out? I haven't seen my siblings in weeks, and I doubt I can leave you to your own accord again. So, how about it, every one? My treat."

Gumi, Ryuto, and Piko all looked ready to pounce on Gakupo. "Of course!" they agreed together.

"Yay! Piko, you're a miracle worker on my brother! You're amazing! Let's go! Hurry up everyone!" Gumi squealed giving Piko a tight hug before rushing out the door.

"Guess we should follow her before she trips down the stares. Come on, Ryuto. Hold my hand. Piko stand to my side."

Despite himself, Piko went along with the man and his two siblings. Ryuto called him a zombie robot some more, but Piko liked it. The odd joy he felt in his heart prevailed past the bad feeling he felt in his gut as he trotted by Gakupo's side to leave.

***Meteors***

Iroha awoke from her rather short catnap. She spent most of the night debriefing her mission with Master and glared at the file folder. The details were all in there, yet she hated the thought of them. "Find Piko" was the simple objective, but Master would have anyone in the way of that mission erased by her inhuman hands for the cause.

Iroha took the folder and shredded it with her exposed claws. Her fang-like teeth showed in disgust when she picked up the pieces and set them on fire. Destroy the evidence, after all. Do nothing but complete the mission and leave no traces behind.

One last time she played the tape given to her before she would destroy it and paused it when Piko and the other man childishly smiled into the camera.

"You looked so happy. You haven't smiled like that in so long," she murmured to herself. "I must take you back now... My Piko... I hope you can stop me."

The young woman then proceeded to burn the tape and get ready. She donned on her red Kittler helmet and tied her hair back. Her skin-tight, kimono-themed suit graced her body as it moved with each of her swift and catlike movements. Lastly she slipped each hand into her speaker gloves. Iroha pointed one of the speakers on her hands to a wall and saw the wall crumble under its intense sound waves.

"You won't be able to stop me, though," she whispered with eyes closed to block out any noticeable traces of sadness.

* * *

><p>Ugh. I'm not happy with this chapter. It's short, and I feel there was definitely just NOT enough plot development. I would have wrote more, but I have not updated this in a long time, and I think he last scene was best to end this chapter off with.<p>

On a positive note? GUMI AND RYUTO! For those of you that don't know, Ryuto is Gachapoid's human name. When you look into it; Gakupo, Gumi, and Ryuto are all from the same company and their product names end in "poid". Since Gumi and Ryuto don't have last names for their human names, unlike Gakupo's last name "Kamui", I decided "Poid" is the last name, and that they're technically half-siblings. It makes sense in my head at least... Plus, NO ONE ever seems to remember poor Gachapoid exists and he and Gumi look like they could be total siblings! Just... I don't even know. And worse was that after writing this chapter I could get my "R"s and "W"s right at all! I'd be all "Hey, let's watch some Lord of the **W**ings!" and "You really need a new **r**allet for you change." Plus, when I said "Lord of the_ Wings_" all that came to mind was a new story for Piko and Yuma! Grr! I need more Piko and Yuma scenes! GRRR!

Curse this story for not progressing quickly enough! CURSES!

And yes.** Iroha is awesome**. I adore her, Gumi, and Ryuto so much! X3

I just didn't favor this chapter... *sighs* More on Piko's past later, I guess! ^.^;

Reviews help encourage me! And make my unorthodox plot bunnies seem like good ideas so I make more and write more quicker! **Please review!**

**Also, school sucks. And is hard. Very hard... no me gusta... T~T  
><strong>


	5. Kiss High, Fall Hard

I am so sorry! I'd say school work, laziness, and writer's block got in the way, but that excuse only goes so far! I'm sorry, guys! At last we have update! I know no words will excuse the wait, but hopefully words involving a chapter update will soften the blow of fury!

Also, HAPPY APRIL FOOL'S DAY!

***Meteors***

Gumi ran far ahead of the others, excitement consuming her. Gakupo, Piko, and Ryuto only ever managed to catch up when the carrot girl (she was so far ahead she blurred together like a carrot with her green hair and orange clothes) got distracted and peered inside shop windows. From hat stores to food stands the boys followed the hyped-up girl until they felt like their legs had been wearer down to short nubs.

"Gu-Gumi!" Ryuto cried out to his older sister while she was distracted with new boots in a shop window, "My wittle wegs can't keep up!"

Gumi blinked twice in confusion before observing her companions' panting and wary faces. Immediately she frowned and bowed apologetically. "I'm so sorry, guys!" she exclaimed, "I got really carried away! I'll try not to go so far ahead, alright?" she pleaded shaking her hands frantically. In reality her endless energy made the others tired practically just watching.

Piko was the first try to calm her down. He clasped both of her hands into his own and gave her a very soft, warming smile. He maybe stood about three or four inches above her, but his gentle eyes locked evenly into hers. "Do not worry so much, okay? I've never been to these places, so just think of yourself as a turbo tour-guide, okay?" he remarked, smiling getting all the bigger.

Gumi surprisingly stood calmly and almost statuesque while Piko's eyes seemed to stare into her soul. His hands felt worn from work to her skin, but they were still somehow soft. Piko was warm, but in a rather unnatural way, which is the lame excuse she made for herself when she noticed her cheeks heating up. The snowy-haired boy just had that affect on people! Her reaction should be expected.

"Uh, yeah! Totally! How about you pick the next place to go! There's a marketplace, pet store, movies, parks, bookstore, everything! You choose!"

Piko had no clue what half the things she mentioned were or where to go. His confused two-toned gems stared at Gakupo pleading for an answer. The older male easily picked up on that familiar unsure look and gave a distracting smile to his younger sister.

"Gumi, how about we do something that isn't shopping? I took him to the park yesterday, and the movies aren't a good place for people to bond," he said not wanting to be dragged to more stores, do something he already done with the boy, or neglect his family.

"I see what you mean," concurred the only female with a sigh that proved she was thinking. "What to do...?"

"Fewwis wheel!" Ryuto shouted pointing at a poster on the wall sky. "Le's go to the ride park!"

Gakupo picked up the paper and checked the dates. Sure enough the carnival was in town for the weekend, and it wasn't too far away. The violette turned his gaze to the direction of where the event would be, and saw the giant ferris wheel when he squinted. Balling up the paper and throwing it away, Gakupo smiled at the group as he called a taxi over to them. "Let's go!" he said with glee in his own voice.

"Yay!" Gumi and Ryuto cheered getting in the taxicab. Piko got in with unsure hesitation, but went in all the same. Gakupo sat in front seat and peered a his siblings in the back before turning to the taxi driver.

"Looks like you're having fun, Gakupo," an older teen boy said smugly. He threw out a cigarette from before and stroked out some gray hairs from his eyes. "I see Gumi finally hunted you down."

"Yeah, yeah, Dell. Just drive us to the carnival now. The longer I wait, the more you wind up charging me."

Dell smirked at the comment and took out a knew cigarette. Dell rolled down the windows a bit to let out smoke and locked the doors. "Need to pay the bills somehow. No discounts for friends. I make up for the time I kill with some proper speeding," he smugly stated before slamming the peddle to the floor.

Piko barely put on his seat belt and death-gripped he hard fabric. The passengers all felt like their faces were sliding off from the intense speed. Those in the backseat clung to each other for dear life as Dell recklessly dodged incoming traffic. Gakupo's hair tie flung behind him and hit Gumi's face, but she hardly noticed with the distraction of her life seemingly ending. Poor Ryuto tugged on onto both the older passengers beside him's hair and screamed loudly. Piko stayed quiet in fear of something horrible flying in his mouth, or that if he opened his mouth his jaw would snap off and fly out the window.

The car stopped as abruptly as it started with Dell slamming on the breaks to the carnival entrance. Everyone's body flung forward and felt numb. The four wanted to strangle their driver, but felt like jello and could hardly lift their arms.

"You have reached your destination! You're total makes up Ø36.24. Out of my cab before I charge you double!"

Gakupo glared as best he could in his limp stats as he reached for his wallet. Gakupo gave exact change and opened the car for sweet air. The others followed suit and practically fell to the hard ground, just happy Dell wasn't driving anymore.

"Gakupo," Piko quietly pleaded with big worried eyes. "I don't know how to get it off me!"

The older male looked over to see a very distressed Piko fumbling over his seatbelt. The small boy yanked and pulled, and he even resorted to biting before Gakupo walked over to him. With the press of a single red button, Piko was free and jumped on Gakupo for a tight hug.

"Thank you for saving me! The thing wouldn't come off automatically like it did in your car!" Piko mumbled into Gakupo's chest, not wanting the other to see his face.

Gumi whistled at them and already looked on her way to the entrance. "Hurry up! Ryuto can't pay for us both!" the girl called out from the front gate.

Gakupo sighed and got up along with Piko. Dell already drove off, and the two started to make their way inside. Piko looked at the sky in awe as behind the fence rides loomed above. The boy shivered a bit in fear hearing many screams inside, but they mostly sounded like good screams, if those exist. Piko shivered in anticipation.

Gakupo took a shivering hand of Piko and walked calmly to his sibling. The green-haired duo looked like they were already buying tickets and flocking inside like trapped birds that saw the door left open. Gakupo stopped and leaned in and gave Piko a serious look as he pulled the boy's small frame to the side. The violette still held each hand, but the firm grip intimidated Piko more than assured him.

"Ga-Gaku... po?" the smaller quivered out.

Gakupo said nothing as he stared into those fearful eyes eyes and gave the owner of them a endearing hug. "You aren't off the hook yet, Piko," the larger man mumbled into the smaller's ear. "I can't take you in so easily if I can't even understand you. Gumi and Ryuto think you're a robot! Piko... We can talk more at home, but can you tell me what happened this morning?" blue-violet eyes filled with worry and pain. The memory of an unconscious Piko did not stir well in his stomach.

"I just...," Piko could not say it. Piko could not say he whole truth, at least not at that very moment in such an open area. "You don't have a dumb sister, that's all I... all I can say here. Please... Just wait until we get to your home."

Gakupo sighed at the answer and cringed. The violette knew more than an average person, but that hardly meant anything when if came to Piko. So few hours have gone by since Gakupo let Piko into his life, and while it hadn't changed much yet, his gut churned in foreboding worry.

Piko and Gakupo walked side-by-side again with no physical contact to the gates. Gumi passed a ticket to Piko with a knowing wink and smile. "You guys can stay away, you know. So long as Gaky pays back, I'm cool with you guys having your little private moments!" Ryuto looked at his sister in confusion, but Gumi only beamed all the more. "To the games!" she exclaimed heading to the booths too quickly for most humans to catch up.

Ryuto stared blankly at his sister's blur and held Gakupo's hand in defeat. "Awe all giwls like hew, Gaky?"

Gakupo released an unsure chuckle and shook his head. "Thank the heavens most are not. Want to go play on the children's train?"

Ryuto perked up instantly with a feverous nod, already tugging Gakupo to the general direction of the train ride. Piko naturally followed along, but in a much more reserved manner. Gakupo obviously would not forget such an odd morning so easily. The snowy-haired male became so caught up in the moment to be with Gakupo he forget that he wanted to run away and protect the man.

Piko kept a few steps away from the familiar two people around him while he followed along. If anyone saw him, hopefully he would look as though he came alone, but still close enough that he could see the brothers ahead. Piko truthfully just wanted a long ride that would make it hard for people to see him.

Gakupo noticed the lag, and made sure to keep Piko in the corner of his eyes. While the man did not want to suffocate the boy with lack of personal space, Gakupo could only trust Piko to stay so far out of site. Ryuto seemed too preoccupied trying to find where the line to the train started to even notice, luckily. Gumi ran off probably to try her luck knocking down milk bottles or with other carnival games.

"Gaky, Gaky! The line!" Ryuto exclaimed point at the train and hurried his small legs to the line. Gakupo picked his brother up and set him on his shoulders easily and walked ahead to almost the front of the line. Ryuto beamed like the sun set high on Gakupo's shoulders. The line mostly consisted of children, and most of them stared enviously at Ryuto.

Piko stifled the urge to laugh at the childish scene, but felt his own worried self beam along, as well. When the boy heard a laugh behind him, Piko turned around and froze slightly. Gakupo also looked back, and scowled to himself.

"Gakupo! Ryuto! How nice it is to see you both!" a young woman commented with familiarity. Only a handful of girls decided to wear a traditional kimono to the fair, but the way the silky pink attire fit her graced her body naturally. Her hair had been tied up in a rather traditional manner, but no doubt going on so many rides scattered it around. Her make-up was lightly done only to slightly compliment her bright red-pink eyes. The sincerity in those eyes made Piko instantly fond of the girl, though there was a man beside her that seemed less than sweet.

The man had a familiar aura and appearance, but Piko could not place the face. Yellow eyes, similar shoulder-length black hair tied back with an orange ribbon, and a very simple blue yukata with light orange and yellow patterns. The man did not greet anyone right away, too caught up staring at Piko in and intense stare. When something finally came to him, he put his hands together and smirked.

"It's Piko-chu! That was your name, right? I thought you were a girl! Why are you wearing such unflattering clothes?" the man asked. Only one person called Piko that name before, but Piko doubted it was the same person until Gakupo spoke up.

"Ah, Mizki, Yuma," Gakupo said with a strained smile when he glanced a Yuma. "For ones not wanting to draw attention to yourselves, you tend to stick out in such clothing."

"Yes, well, brother and I like different forms of attention than most people, I suppose," Mizki explained before turning to Yuma. "Is this boy the girl you mentioned before? Really, you just don't notice how obvious someone's gender if the person has a pretty face."

Yuma grinned and went over to hold Piko's hand endearingly. "Of course! I had been too blinded by white love and innocence to think of gender! Tell me, please, Piko-tan, that you remember me!" Yuma said leaning down so that their faces were mere inches apart.

Piko flushed and pushed Yuma away with force. The snowy haired boy shook his head violently and tensed up. "I-I do not understand! How are you the Yuma from before! You look so different!"

Gakupo smirked at how Piko shoved Yuma away and put Ryuto down. "It's called contacts and hair dye, Piko. Yuma and Mizki constantly try to change their appearance to fool any media or fans that could possible recognize them."

Mizki smiled politely and nodded along. "You must have heard our voices before. We belong to the VY gimmick. People give all sorts of imaginary designs based off our voices. It's all really quite comical."

Piko stared nodded and tried to understand, but vaguely recalled a VY logo in the magazines at Gakupo's job. His hetero-colored eyes scrutinized the two for any revealing details. "Is this how you're supposed to look or not?" Piko sighed out angrily not being able to tell what was dyed hair, contacts, real, or fake.

The group looked taken aback at Piko's raised voice. Yuma broke the awkward tension with a strained chuckle. "Relax, Piko-chu. My hair is supposed to be this black and I only wear the contacts in right now to see better. Mizki put the pink contacts in to match her clothes."

Piko glared at Mizki and Yuma. Any fondness he had for her dissipated quickly. "You two are both fools. I would give my right eye to look as I should!" he shouted before promptly turning around and moving to exit into the ride. The ride observer looked perplexed by the angry boy, but said nothing as he motioned for the others to get on the children's train.

The train sat two to a seat and no one sat with Piko in the front seat with his backed turned to the others. Gakupo and Ryuto paired up behind in the second row with Mizki and Yuma in the third. Piko struggled for a moment to get the seat-belt on, but managed to just before the train began to move. The "whoo-whoot!" sounded off the wheels to move and sure enough the small ride began to move. The tracks only had a few small hills and went around in an oval, but Piko felt himself cool off. The wind kissed him gently and the low grumble relaxed him.

Gakupo observed the steady mood shift carefully and wish he could just understand Piko more. Piko never got angry before, but the thought of someone altering their form set him off. And he right eye? The green one? Did Piko not always have that eye color? Or was it something else? While Piko calmed down, Gakupo only worried more. When the ride's two minutes were up, The group hastily made their way out for the next set.

Piko left first and waited for the others with his head hung low. Gakupo, Ryuto, Mizki, and Yuma followed respectively along with a few other passengers. Piko looked up at the VY siblings apologetically then back down. "I am very sorry for yelling. You both are very lovely, so just… don't change yourself. If there is a God, he weeps every time someone ruins his well-made creations. Don't… insult God, please," Piko half-murmured to the ground.

Gakupo opened his mouth to say something, but Mizki beat him to it. "Aw, don't worry! It makes sense. I never thought about this being a false image as much as a disguise, but I understand a bit." Hesitantly the girl took out both contacts to reveal mellow violet-white eyes. "Will God forgive me?"

Piko avoided looking up, but smiled gratefully once he made eye-contact. "Yes, I think so. You look beautiful natural. God is probably too captivated to notice any anger." Before Piko could respond he felt hands holding him and lips pressed to his own.

The group went wide-eyed and jaws dropped as Yuma committed such a intimate act. Yuma pulled away with a giant grin plastered on his face.

"You are just so CUTE, Piko-tan! Mad, happy, confused, everything! You're just the sweetest thing! Will you go out wi-" but Yuma did not get a chance to finish the question before Gakupo punched the man square in the jaw.

"Do NOT come near him again!" the violet-haired man exclaimed. Piko looked dumbstruck touching his lips with a blank expression and Ryuto just looked plain frightened. Gakupo grabbed both their hands before apologizing to Mizki and walking off.

"You are such a dolt, big brother!" Mizki scolded to he brother as she watched the trio leave, eyes focused on Piko.

***Meteors***

_"Do you have the target?"_

"Yes, Master. I see him and his captors heading to the game booths now. I believe that's where one another party member is currently located. Something seems to have happened. I'm monitoring them now."

_"Good, good. Such a lovely pet you are, Iroha. Maybe if you do well I'll get you a bit of catnip, eh?"_ a heart wrenching cackle ran through the other side of the phone that made Iroha almost smash the device in the wall if it wasn't such an important part to her speaker-gloves.

Iroha could do nothing but take the obnoxious laughter. She hated being treated like some lowly pet. Iroha was human. Iroha_had been_human at least some point of her life. Well, in her last life; she was on her second of 9 now. In her new life, she probably was more cat than human. No line was ever really made to distinguish humans from pets. All it one needs to be a pet is a collar and an order, which Iroha had been very well acquainted with.

_"Regardless, Iroha, be sure to not fuck this up. Piko is vital to us. Without him, there might as well be no you. You don't want to be worthless, right?"_ he asked in such an overly sweet way Iroha felt her stomach unsettling. _"Right! Now prove your worth and retrieve the little runt! Cause as little damage as you can. Draw any attention, and we might have quite a few problems to take care of. Now go!"_Master commanded before curtly hanging up.

Iroha felt her eyes dry up and her heart sink, but no tears flowed. Cats can't cry, after all. Iroha sank to her knees behind an electric box. She knocked out the watch guards already and hid inside the main room that controlled the power to the fair. She just needed a chance to sneak out and not be seen. The sun would fall and lights would brighten up the entire fair instead. She need only wait until the right moment to sneak in the dark.

"Piko, please leave before I catch you. Run," she murmured to herself.

***Meteors***

"GRRR! That's not fair!" a enraged Gumi exclaimed.

"Y-yes it is, ma'am. The game is not rigged or anything," a timid man tried to explain behind the game booth counter. "You just… aren't very talented at this. Why don't you call it quits? Others want to try, and you already spent 30 orilos here alone!"

"No! I can't have come all this way for nothing! More balls!"

The man sighed and collected yet another batch of balls for the angry customer. How someone could miss a pyramid of bottles so many times was beyond him, but at least she paid well. When the man turned around to hand over the balls, he faced an equally angry-looking violet-haired man blocking the girl.

"I'll be taking over for my sister now," Gakupo icily spat out, taking the balls and hurdling them at the pyramid of bottles. Sure enough every one fell to the ground, but one even shattered from the sheer impact of the throw. Gakupo did not stop there, either. with the other two balls he demolished the other four pyramids the booth had to offer.

"Hey! No fair! I was the one that paid for those balls! You took my win!" Gumi whined. "You're scaring everyone!"

Gakupo glared at the booth worked mercilessly as the man was unluckily enough to meet his gaze first. Almost like using a plush-shield the man shoved the largest, thickest stuffed animal to be offered in Gakupo's arms.

"There! Now get away from the booth!" he ordered behind another plushie. "We have other customers to consider!"

Gakupo sighed and turned away from the booth. Gumi looked at Piko for any answers, but the boy only blushed and looked away. Ryuto just clung to his sister for dear life.

"Okay, so I can tell he's mad, but what the heck happened?" she murmured low so only Piko heard her.

"I-I don't know how to explain it. Does Gakupo and someone named Yuma have a bad relationship?" he naively asked.

"Yuma? Like, THE Yuma from the VY series? Gakupo and he...! What happened?" she tried to whisper, but it ended up sounding like a shout in the end.

Gakupo then turned around and flicked his sister on the nose. "Stop gossiping, Gumi! I'm already feeling better. That game really took a lot of the edge off," he said moderately calm. Only then did he realize he still held onto the very large plush toy, and began to get some very odd looks for it. "Uh..."

"Oh, just give that to Piko! It looks like something he'd like!" Gumi stated grabbing the plush and shoving it to Piko.

The plush toy was roughly at least half the size of Piko with most of that size in its head. Basically the creature resembled a cat, but a mix of Hello Kitty/Robot. The entire thing was white same for the a few lines over the body that looked like hard-drive lines. The face even had outlandish markings that were supposed to be whiskers and eyes, but rather distorted.

"H-hey! The face looks like 'Piko'!" Ryuto commented though no one understood.

Everyone stared a the face trying to decipher how on earth it looked like Piko but to no avail. Ryuto noticed everyone confused and snuck his little tongue out. "No, no! The whiskews and the eyes! They make 'Piko' in how he spells it!"

Everyone suddenly felt dumb and understood. The way the whiskers and eyes fit together almost mimicked how Piko wrote his name. Piko stared at the little kitty plush and beamed. The boy squeezed it tightly and admired it deeply. Gumi, Ryuto, and Gakupo all made it special just for him, and it had been a long while since he could hold something soft like a plush toy.

"Y-you guys...!" Piko mumbled into the plush trying not to sound like he was about to cry. "Thank you..." Not a moment later Piko removed his face from the kitty plush and leaned in to give Gakupo a quick peck on the cheek. "Thank you!"

Gakupo melted from the innocent touch and felt his footing slip slightly. All previous anger or frustration left him instantly. Piko's attention went back to playing with the plush kitty, but Gakupo only stood mesmerized by the simple action. So many things happened that shocked and surprised Gakupo with Piko around. Never did so many little actions affect the violet-haired man so easily. So many mysteries revolved around Piko, but Gakupo hardly felt inclined to solve them at the moment to just stay near the puzzling boy.

"Y-you're welcome," the oldest male finally got out with a faint smile. Piko looked up to return the smile and warmed the souls of all whom saw it.

Gumi looked at the scene with a knowing smirk. The day quickly passed by with the sun already fading behind the tall rides and city building. Night approached all too soon and hardly any of the group noticed its stealth. Gumi saw the sun fall directly behind the ferris wheel and remembered the only reason they came to the fair was because of it. They had not even glanced at it since arriving!

Gumi interlocked everyone's elbows to her own and marched proudly onward to the dazzling revolving wheel in the sky. "Come on! We haven't even done what we came for! To the ferris wheel!"

In a dash the quartet reached the line for the ferris wheel. Instead of the park clearing out because the night was coming, everyone seemed to flock to the ride. The sun almost entirely vanished, and the fair lights came on to stun all that saw them. Color and patterns changed constantly within every bulb to create a childish fantasy. One moment the ferris wheel looked like a rotating yin-yang symbol and the next moment all the rides lit up like fireworks on the ground.

The line progressed at snail speed but no one minded. Everyone simply stood and admired the fair sights before their eyes. Gumi held an amazed Ryuto in he arms, and watched all that went around her, including Piko and Gakupo.

The two consistently looked at the fair attractions, but eventually both wound up just looking at each other. When Piko stopped looking at people make silly poses in the Distorted Mirrors, his eyes seemed to long for Gakupo. When Gakupo patrolled his eyes for any suspicious strangers, he always wound up admiring Piko's endearing self. Watching the two nearly drove Gumi insane!

Thankfully for Gumi their turn for the ride nearly ended. People emptied out from the seats to make way for new riders to fill. At last the group were at the front of the line and walking to an emptied spot before a rude hand stopped them.

"Sorry, everyone. The boy there is too small to ride this right now," the ferris wheel worked said pointing to a sign with the height limit.

"What! How is someone too short for a FERIS WHEEL? That is just dumb!" Gumi retorted. "Let us on!"

"Sorry, ma'am. Them the rules. No changin' 'em now. All I knows is dat the boy got to stay down here. If he's under 10 then someone also needs to stay here with him," the man further explained.

Gakupo began to walk toward the exit, but Gumi stopped him. "Hold on there! You are riding with Piko! I'm staying with Ryuto, so have fun! I'll be at the kiddie rides. Don't even try to argue this with me!" the green-haired girl ordered firmly taking Ryuto to the exit. "Have fun!"

"Y-yeah! Have fun for all of us!" Ryuto called back, as well.

The group waved to each other as they split. Gakupo and Piko sat comfortably in the compartment as the ride began move them to the top very slowly. With how many people are supposed to fit inside, the two males set about a one person space between them. The higher they climbed, the more lightheadedness Piko experienced. About a third way up Piko grew sick looking outside the bright ground below and rested his head on Gakupo's lap.

Gakupo hardly minded the sudden head on his lap as he ran his fingers through Piko's feathery hair and skin. "You know, it's good luck to make a wish at the top of a ferris wheel," he commented sweetly.

Piko lay still on the lap. "I don't believe in wishes, Gakupo. My mother told me that before when I was practically a toddler and on my first ferris wheel. Those wishes can never come true."

Gakupo silently scolded himself for bringing the thought up, but continued to stroke Piko's hair. "That's a shame. I used to not believe in wishing for something instead of working for it, but then I met you. You are someone I wished for without even noticing. Now I can only wish we stay together as long as we can manage."

Piko perked his ears at the words and the edges of them turned pink. The smaller male clung to the plush kitty and disregarded the words. "Are we almost done on here?"

"No, we're barely getting to the top," Gakupo sighed out. "You know, it's good luck, they say, for lovers to kiss at the top of a ferris wheel as a way to keep them together."

"Lo-lovers?" Piko stuttered out in shock.

"Yes. There's not a lot of credibility to the saying, but I wouldn't really know either way. It's not something I've tried before."

"Gakupo?" Piko asked meekly letting go of the plush kitty.

"Yes?"

"Ev-even if we aren't lovers, will you kiss me when we get to the top? As a way for us to stay together?"

Gakupo chuckled slightly at this, a deep chuckle Piko always loved to hear, and leaned in close to the other's face. "Silly, we are already at the top," the man murmured richly into the smaller's ear before giving Piko a firm kiss on the lips.

Sparks flew and indescribable sensations shot down both their spines from the small touch. Piko wrapped his arms around Gakupo's neck, and Gakupo cupped Piko's face. When the passenger carte gave a harsh jerk, neither one noticed as both were too captivated in their deep kiss. No tongue was used, but the raw emotions coursing through made it as passionate as any other lover's kiss in the world.

When the two males had to break for air neither one expected to see the ground at a permanent distance of hundreds of feet below them, nor all the power shut off. The two held each other close as many people already began screaming for help. Too caught up in their own problems, no one noticed the window shatter in Piko's and Gakupo's carte with a mysterious woman breaking inside.

"Hello, Piko," Iroha's deep female voice chided. "I'm here to bring you back."

***Meteors***

I know! Aren't I the nicest? Months gone only to leave you all a pretty cliffhanger! XP I did most of this chapter yesterday because I thought, "Well, if I update, I might as well do it in _style_ on April Fool's Day!" I figured most people would do fake updates, so I'll deliver a legitimate one! ^.^;


	6. The Meteor Goddess

Update at last! So for the record, Piko calls Iroha "Ha" in this for short. It's a way of showing their closeness

* * *

><p>Piko froze. Iroha's cat-stare caught his gaze, and the boy could do nothing but meet those watchful eyes. Piko noticed the quick flash of emotion across Iroha's face before she stoned her features to a death stare. When their eyes met, she actually looked sad, guilty about what was to come. Piko wanted to reach out and console her, but she raised one speaker-glove to his head before he could even lift a finger.<p>

"You will come without struggle. Master wishes for your return. You know that you must accept this fate or else." Iroha did not need to say what the "or else" meant; Piko knew deep inside no one could run away without the severe consequences. Iroha knew he would take the responsibility far too willingly, but nothing could be changed.

Gakupo shoved aside the speaker from Piko and stood between Iroha and Piko, arms spread out protectively. "Who are you, and why are you here?" he questioned the strange girl with a growl. The last thing Gakupo planned to do was allow a random girl wearing a belated Halloween costume to take Piko away.

"You should be asking Piko those questions. Have you never once thought about what he is? Have you never noticed his unusual body condition? I bet you do not know anything but his first name, Mr. Kamui." Gakupo gasped in surprise hearing the other know his name, but nothing should have really surprised him by that point. "If you were foolish enough to think this boy would cause you no hassle then you are severely mistaken and deserve to have him taken away. That 'boy' is not even human; none of us really are. Return him to our care at once!" Iroha ordered showing her small fangs to the male in a snarl.

Piko pushed Gakupo to the side and stood beside Iroha. "He does not have to 'return' me. I can choose to go by myself," came Piko's calm response. Two-toned eyes glossed-over with tears, but none shed. Piko would not show any weakness at such an important moment. "I have had my taste of freedom. Master may delete those memories, but at least I will have still had them; I will have the feelings in a part of my core he cannot reprogrammed. Iroha... I am happy to see you unharmed. If only we could have left together." Piko's eyes were soft when he spoke, lingering on the floor and avoided contact with the others in the shaking cart.

Gakupo looked up from the seat he was pushed into and glanced at Piko with wounded eyes. The violette only met Piko a few days prior, but he wanted a lifetime filled with Piko. A few days may not be exactly enough to fall "in love" in the most romantic sense, but it was enough to fall in love with an idea- the idea of finding someone beautiful inside-out that made the most simple of moments worthwhile. Gakupo loved Piko's genuine smile and his innocent eyes. The man barely knew Piko, but that did not mean he could not want to love Piko is a passionate way. Gakupo had kept in his heart in a tight cocoon for years, but around the mysterious boy it fluttered and grew too big for its confinement like a butterfly. Gakupo's heart hardly experienced the wonders of the endless Field of Love; it was barely more than a caterpillar with wings trying to awkwardly learn to fly. The violette may not have felt like the few days together were enough to marry or make love with the unusual boy, but they provided a blossoming flower for his heart's tiny wings to land on for nourishment and mutual growth. Why only after that heart-stealing kiss that sent the butterflies in his stomach soaring did things have to go awry? Why did a new someone have to take his growing heart and tear off its fluttering wings?

How could one stranger take away the one person Gakupo allowed in his heart? Why would God mock him and send him an angel just to have him snatched away by a cat-devil? Why did Piko willingly walk to the stranger? When did Piko stop seeming like a stranger, and leave such a strong impact on Gakupo? Could Piko not have felt anything near what Gakupo felt in their time together? Was Gakupo he only one of the two to let himself slip into the arms of love and companionship? Gakupo wanted to ask all he questions in his head, but Piko already knowingly answered.

"It was a mistake from the beginning," the boy said with a small crack in his voice. "You... We... I understand now that we should have never met. I am so sorry, Mister Gakupo. Thank you for your endless kindness." Piko finally met Gakupo's eyes and frowned even more. His lips quivered and his eyes had to snap shut to keep in any threatening tears. "I love you so much. I love you too much to let you get hurt for showing me a few days of happiness." Piko leaned over the man and kissed the messy bangs covering his forehead. After the long day violet strands scattered all over the older male's face, but Piko dared not to tuck them away in fear that as he did so he would lean in for the man's lush lips and then never want to leave. Piko needed to steel himself to face the life he once knew. "Forget all about me, Gakupo."

Iroha's harsh features fell and frowned despondently. Piko should have fought more and defended himself; he had more strength and power than she did. Piko could use his tail and completely fry her system to a crisp or snap her entirely with his voice or anything. Iroha knew why he remained passive, of course, and she hated him for it. Piko was protecting both Iroha and Gakupo by coming without struggle. She wanted to forfeit her obedient nature and escape just as Piko had, but that would only lead to Master hiring someone else to get him, someone more ruthless and less kind. Piko and Iroha could do nothing but surrender.

"Utatane!" she barked out receding a speaker to grab his hand. "Come now. The firemen have arrived and will rescue those trapped in the ferris wheel. I will hold onto your tail as you slide down and follow shortly," she explained. Iroha burst more glass open from the window to accommodate Piko's larger frame. She wrapped his tail around her waist and waited for him to step out.

Piko knew what to do and wordlessly obeyed. Careful to avoid the glass, Piko hopped out of the cart. Gakupo gasped and reached out to grab him, but was stopped by Iroha.

"We must return, Mister Kamui. If I fail my mission, Master will dismantle me and send another that will kill you before retrieving Piko. Piko… Piko knows this already and is protecting us. Please do not ask questions about who we are. His real name is Piko Utatane, but do not look him up from any place with a traceable network. I will do all I can so that no one will pursue you. If anyone asks, tell them that his sister came to get him. That is as close to the truth as you can tell them," she instructed in a voice between demanding and concerning before softening. "Thank you for being kind to him. You are a fool to let a stranger into your life so easily, but I cannot say he has been that happy in years. I can only hate you for giving him a piece of something he will never have again. Move on and have a good life, Sir."

Iroha left as quickly as she came, but with an extra passenger accompanying her. She pointed her speakers down to Ride the Sound waves safely to be bottom and undid Piko's cord from her waist. Once unknotted the tail receded back to the default length. Iroha knew she could not Ride the Sound with Piko on her back without being seen, so she grabbed his arm and dragged him behind a ride. Only a few lights were on from a back-up generator and the firetruck. Instead of screaming for help most people began screaming for joy at their being rescued. Thankfully everyone was too distracted to notice Piko's and Iroha's unorthodox descent. People scrambled out to the ground the second the rescue carts went low enough.

Iroha's eyes were transfixed on the wary people. Her eyes glossed with guilt thinking all their fears were because of her. Piko noticed that rare sad look and spoke up to distract his friend. "Will he kill me?" Piko whispered while they hid. A horrible way to start a conversation, but it was the first thing to come out; he had been worried for months about what would happen, after all.

"What? No!" Iroha snapped out. "Master would never be so merciful. You... What he has in store for you... I never asked. I never wanted to think about what tortures you would be put through." Iroha silenced herself and kept her breathing shallow. No one would likely find them, but her heart was too energized to try calming down. She rested her head on Piko's shoulder and mumbled something that would have gone unheard if not for Piko's trained ears.

"Don't apologize. It doesn't suit you. Cats are supposed to just do as they please and look too cute to be mad about it later. You suck at being cute, you know." For emphasis on his point he wrapped an arm around Iroha and pinched a cheek playfully. The smile on his face and his small giggle almost sounded genuine. Almost.

Iroha shoved Piko away and glared. Her pinched cheeks reddened, but only partly from the pinch itself. "You are so foolish! Cats are fierce and cunning!" she huffed out still trying to leep her voice low. "I truly do not know why I missed you. You are nothing but trouble. You are also annoying. And you are foolish! And-and-"

"And family. We are family, Iroha. I'm sorry I ever left, but only because I wish I could have taken you with me. I love you, Ha, but I felt... I love Gakupo. I love him differently than I did my parents and how I do with you. I love him even differently and more than _Her_."

The statement took Iroha off guard. The cat-themed warrior knew Piko had strong feelings for the man that took him in, but _no one_ was more important than _her_. She was the cause of all their misfortune, but also their reason to live. Freedom affected Piko more than Iroha or Master would have ever assumed.

"Piko," Iroha finally uttered once she regained control of her jaw, "You know you can never speak such things. Master trusts me enough not to monitor my surroundings, but he could always find a way to hear you!"

"Hear me or not, I speak and know the truth. Master is nothing but a liar. We are pawns to him. We are a means to an end. We are nothing but the byproducts to _Her_. I had a dream, Ha. I had a dream from my childhood the day he killed my parents and took me. I remembered in my dream being happy and loving them so much, and then having nothing to live for but you and a Her. When I was on the streets, I was all alone, but for the first time I had my "self." And when I had that bittersweet dream, Gakupo was the one that held me and made me feel better. I know that the true way to live life is through freedom and the one you love. I have no freedom by obeying Master and Her, nor do I love. I hate Her, Ha."

Iroha stood up and hovered over Piko. "She is not to blame, Piko. You just would not understand. She is a victim in this, and even Master. She is all that keeps us alive."

"And what a dead life we live."

Neither said anything more. Piko stood up as well and stoned his face like Iroha had already. Their brief moments of adolescent folly were tarnished under the existence of reality. The brief and rare smile of Iroha faded into that of memories, and Piko knew his own smile followed. Everyone was off the rides and the park was shutting down early. Piko couldn't have been able to find Gakupo even if he wanted or tried. All that was left was to leave and face his fate.

"You may still be able to run fast and I can Ride the Sound, but that is too likely to draw attention. I will call for one of Master's drivers to come for us. The UTAU models have developed many different motor skills since you last saw them. They were never and will never be human, but they can speak and work now."

Piko just shrugged and looked at the sky. "So those leftover scraps of corpses and metal think now? Makes being human almost overrated. I bet those artificial creatures will never understand the beauties of the natural world."

"And you do?" Iroha asked calmly with her eyes at the stars.

A bitter laugh escaped Piko's pink lips. "No one but God knows. At least humans know for themselves that there are beauties never to be understood in the world. Like why one star has to shine brightest only beside bunches of smaller dim ones. Like that one," he said pointing at the obnoxiously bright star away from the moon and near only dim lights. "One can decide through science why the stars burn and the ways of human perception and deception interpret the brightness, but an UTAU won't understand the simple joy of seeing he stars in all their various lights and how each one struggles to be a little brighter than the rest."

"Sounds like you know star thoughts pretty well," Iroha commented mindfully.

"Of course not. I can only see and observe, like any good robot. I just wanted to make example of how the nature of the world are much like the nature of human. People fight hard and wish to succeed, but in the end," he paused pointing at a duller star next to the bright one that began to shoot downward, "We burn up and fall. We all were once fighting stars, bright and strong, only to end up burning ourselves to our own demise as falling meteors, never to get back up."

"Let us keep our head out of the clouds and on the ground, Piko. Your little metaphor was pointless and rude. The UTAUs are no less human than we are," Iroha scolded somewhat softly. "Regardless of your words, I believe some of those burnt-up, fallen meteors can reach for the high heavens to the stars once more. Humans have that knack for shining brightest in the darkest places or in the most unlikely situations. Let them rise up, and we can support them from the earth. After all, we once-humans are not meant to reach the heavens like Humans are, so the least we can do is help them up."

"Yes, I understand. At least pick one of the better UTAUs to retrieve us," the snowy-haired boy requested to his companion. Neither had anything left to say aloud. The boy and girl had to grow used to keeping their thoughts in their head, after all.

_'I guess even going as high as the top of the ferris wheel couldn't get me up to heaven. The higher I went meant the more I fell.'_

***Meteors***

"Are you okay, sir?" one of the firemen asked while they looked around to see the shattered glass everywhere. Gakupo have them a nod, and they nodded back. "We're going to get you out of here. You'll be safe on the ground in no time."

The door to the cart opened and the firefighters escorted Gakupo down as they had all the rest. Being at the very top, he was the last one to get off the ride.

Gumi and Ryuto waited with pursed and worried lips. Gumi was wringing her hands trying to hold off her panic while Ryuto cried and sniffled. When they finally saw their brother the two rushed after him in a giant hug.

"I-I'm so sorry, brother! Was it scary? Did it take a long time? Did you have any 'accidents'? Are your clothes still clean? Want me to get a taxi home? Want some food or water? Any of those men touch you weirdly? Anything that I can help you wit- Where is Piko?" she finally asked after a long stream of questions Gakupo could hardly answer.

"His… sister came to get him. She was worried and demanded he come home."

"Oh, um, okay." Gumi said with some hesitance. While she could understand any sister's worry, it would have nice of she let him say goodbye. Piko was something special. She wanted to see him again. "So, um, will he come back anytime soon?"

Gakupo shook his head and refused to tell his sister a verbal answer. If he spoke anymore it would be like reverting to his puberty years with his voice cracking. Gakupo merely took Gumi and Ryuto both into a gentle hug when and released a few tears on their shoulder. No one spoke.

Mizki and Yumi rushed by when they saw the trio hugging. The two waited until the embrace ended before making their presence known. Both looked at the family curiously wondering what happened.

"Are you all okay? Please tell me you weren't on any rides when the power went out! You look so distressed," Mizki noticed instinctively with her slight "mother hen" nature.

"Just Gakupo in the ferris wheel. We'll be fine," Gumi answered

"Huh? Then where's Piko? Wouldn't he want make sure Gakupo got out alright?" Yuma asked with a cross of curiosity and resentment. Although his jaw definitely throbbed in pain, Yuma would take any excuse to see Piko. The man would willingly take 1000 Gakupo punches for a 1 Piko kiss.

"He weft wif his swister. We won't see him 'til wayter. Broder is sad he gone now," Ryuto commented sadly. "I miss him awready, too."

Yuma ruffled Ryuto's hair and flashed a smile at him. "Don't worry about it, kiddo. We can see him again later. Gakupo and I will make sure you see him again, right, Gakukins?"

Gakupo shot the man death glare and sneakily pushed Ryuto away from him. "Yes," he bit out holding in his emotions, "As soon as he can, I'll have him come over. We can play games and use Yuma as Target Practice."

"Hey!" Yuma exclaimed, but Mizki, Gumi and Ryuto all laughed. Gakupo wanted to join them, but not even bothering Yuma would ebb his sorrow and confusion. Everything about what happened at the top of the ferris wheel was wrong, and Gakupo wanted nothing more than to figure out what happened and why.

Gakupo broke the laughter around him with a cough and sigh. "I think I'll catch a ride home alone. Stop by anytime, Gumi, Ryuto. I just … I had a long day. Have fun and take care." Gakupo gave his two siblings a kiss on the cheek and even bid the other two siblings a good night. Gakupo felt his eyes water again as he walked off alone, but he refused to shed any more tears. He would go home and start researching more on who exactly "Piko Utatane" is, or was.

"Jeez, he's such a mood killer. No wonder we never got along," Yuma duly noted watching the violette leave.

"Oh? Did you not get along before or after he rejected your attempts at wooing him?" Gumi taunted with a smirk.

"Definitely during. I really liked his butt before he totally blew me off –not to say it's not still nice. He used to so be my type," Yuma sighed. "Apparently even with a face like mine he wouldn't let me take him out to dinner. All these years and I never saw him even crack a smile! Piko really changed him. He's more aggressive with me because he doesn't want me around the little cutie, but I can still tell he's gotten softer."

Gumi's smile fell and nodded. "That's for sure. Piko didn't really change him as much as revert him. It's like he's back how he was a few years ago before the break up. It's sad that you two would have been good friends if you hadn't met him right after all that drama from before... And if you weren't such a cheesy playboy." Gumi sighed again and casted her gaze downward. She soon recovered her senses when she saw Ryuto's mindful look and forced a new smile. "Not that it's something I can discuss with 'widdle Ryuto' around," she teased grabbing his cheeks.

"He-hey! No fair. I is owd enough! Gumi!"

The three older ones laughed and crowded over Ryuto, teasing him for his consistent unintentional cuteness. Ryuto knew his poor cheeks would have a long night ahead of him. At least Piko had never fondled him!

***Meteors***

Gakupo lay on his bed awake. No lights were on, and he hadn't even stripped down to his normal sleepwear. Nights of sudden insomnia weren't new to the violet-haired man, but he's never been kept up by the pure anguish in his heart, not for several years at least. When tossing and turning and thinking proved to only make him feel worse, he figured a good drink would at least hell sleep come his way. Unlike the other way around where Kaito would call at ungodly hours five hundred times until he picked up, Gakupo found himself reaching for his cellphone and ringing up his annoying blunette friend.

_"Heyo! Len speaking. Kaito's in the shower, what can I do ya for?"_

Gakupo froze at the voice. The violette normally avoided Len at all cost, but that had to end sooner than later, he guessed. "Ah, Len. Would you, um, tell Kaito to call me back."

_"What? No way! I have not heard from you in forever, Gakupo. Please don't hang up!"_

"Len, now really isn't the best time. I wanted to ask Kaito to go drinking with me because I feel like shit right now and talking to you doesn't normally help that feeling go away." It was cold, but Gakupo had no patience nor care.

_"Oh … Alright, Gakupo. I'll, uh, tell him. Maybe we can talk later?"_Gakupo wanted to destroy the hopefulness in that voice, but he couldn't. Len still hadn't hung up, so Gakupo answered.

"Yeah. Maybe… Maybe that would be good. Talk to you later, I guess. Tell Kaito to meet me at the usual place."

Len was the one to hang up first. That had been the first time the two had spoken in years, but Gakupo did not mind as much as thought he would. If anything, maybe talking to Len is exactly what he needed to do to feel better. Still, he wanted a beer, and talking to anyone about anything was not on his list of things to do that night.

***Meteors***

Sweat mixed with the tear falling down Piko's face. Master had left the room, but that did not mean he could not still torture the boy. The man said nothing to Piko when Iroha returned him, but the cruelty in his eyes told Piko everything. The defiant look in he snowy-haired boy's eyes only made the torture all the worse, but Piko still regretted nothing.

Wires held Piko upside-down onto a wall only by going through his ankles. The wires sent jolt after jolt of high electrical doses circulating in his body. Every moment triggered a new surge of pain, and every surge of pain got worse. Of course Master would not go through the trouble of finding Piko to kill him, so he was careful to only make Piko suffer, not die. Master left him alone for what could have been decades in the deliriously pained Piko brain, but only a few hours passed.

"You have stopped with your screaming," a robotic voice noted out loud. "Should I ask Master to increase the voltage?"

Piko grunted in anger and pain. Talking to UTAU normally was not something he took joy in, and even slightly moving his lips to speak made the pain worse.

"Shut … up."

"Shut what up? Should I make the wires holding you up more tightly shut?"

Piko was about to yell back in fury, but he heard a call sound through the room. The UTAU's arm apparently was a cellphone, and she picked it up nonchalantly.

"Master? UTAU Teto speaking. … Let the rogue go where? … As you wish," she answered before he hung up. She turned to Piko and pressed the "Release" button.

Piko fell hard with a thud. His ankles were bleeding where the gapping holes were, but he still stood up. Staggering, he approached Teto. "What … now?"

"Master wishes for you to see _Her_now. You are to be reminded why you exist. Come along." She didn't ask him and hooked a shock collar on him. His legs throbbed so much that he literally was dragged down the white corridors to see Her because walking so much with holes in your legs just did not work.

Like most rooms the room that contained Her was mostly white, but with wires out from all walls of the room connected to a girl's body in the center. She lay like a cadaver, motionless and emotionless. While some faces contorted and signified what they felt in dreams, Her face was blank and voided of any significant life not even an eyebrow twitched.

She was clad in a short white dress with electric blue markings open to the wires around Her. She had red-pink hair that was scattered to her lower back, never to be cut. Her skin was as pale as the white of her dress with no blemished save for her joints. Her knees, elbows, neck and even the fingers had stitch marks and looked like the joints of a puppet doll. In truth she was a puppet, but She had to be respected and adored like a Goddess.

Piko hated Her.

"Are you rekindled with love and respect now?" Teto asked likely not even knowing what the feeling of love and respect were like.

"No," Piko said curtly. "She should have died long ago, and should die now. We should hate Her. I hate Miki."

* * *

><p>And this chapter was a butt. So many emotions from sad, hurt, wishful, cheerful, confused, cute, angerresentment, and etc. I hope I got all of it across well without smearing the lines in weird ways. I really do just adore Iroha. And are some of these answered about to be questioned? Are the questions getting more questions? Stay tuned to find out! Hahaha! Hopefully now that it's summer I can stress less and work more on this story. Miki finally showed up and I debate going you all a spoiler on who she is. Aw, well. Len is finally here, too! And Teto. ... Man, I HATE Teto. Seriously. And Miki. Hate 'em both.

Reviews are AWESOME and I hope this satisfies you overly-patient minds!


End file.
